


When the Wolf comes too closely to Fire

by TheHoodedAssassin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Catelyn Tully Stark Lives, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ned Stark Lives, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Robb Stark Lives, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoodedAssassin/pseuds/TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: Ned Stark is smuggled out of King’s Landing by Ser Davos by order of Stannis Baratheon.But when Ned Stark realises that Stannis will not be a good king, he flees to Pentos.Ned stumbles upon Daenery accidently. He offers her his services as an advisor. In return she will help Robb defeat the lannisters.Daenerys arrives in Westeros right before the Red Wedding and they are able to stop it. Together they take King’s Landing after Renly agrees to kneel to Daenerys in Order to keep Storm’s End.Story begins after the red Wedding.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Ned Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 145
Kudos: 91





	1. what was it that they were hiding?? (Robb Stark)

Once I write this story I’m fairly sure I’ll burn in hell…  
I will officially be labeled a pervert…  
but…

until then, I’ll let fellow dirty minded fans enjoy this story…  
And I don’t mean any offense to those perverts, because what right do I have to judge you when i’m thinking of the same perverted things in my head?

I decided to try a rare pairing…

Ned Stark/Daenerys Targaryen

if you don't wish to read this, then don’t. I got this idea, and I just wanted to write something to let out some anger that I feel towards the creators of the show)

I am fully aware that I am a pervert if I am writing this so there is no need to remind me of my dirty mind in the comments. Truly I didn’t wish to write this, but the idea was stuck in my head and then I saw other fics with this pairing and that is what made me write it. 

So blame it all on other authors)  
While I quietly forget about this and poor bleach into my eyes…  
**sips the unsee juice**

(if you know the unsee juice bird meme then you understand)

Summary:

Ned Stark is smuggled out of King’s Landing by Ser Davos by order of Stannis Baratheon.

But when Ned Stark realises that Stannis will not be a good king, he flees to Pentos.

Ned stumbles upon Daenery accidently. He offers her his services as an advisor. In return she will help Robb defeat the lannisters.

Daenerys arrives in Westeros right before the Red Wedding and they are able to stop it. Together they take King’s Landing after Renly agrees to kneel to Daenerys in Order to keep Storm’s End.

\-----------------------------------  
Notes:

Daenerys already has grown Dragons by season 1 (her timeline is pushed back to make her older than she is in the show, so here she is two years older than Jon and Robb).  
Jon is not a Targaryen, he is Ashara Dayne’s son with Ned Stark  
Ned and Catelyn were not in love as they were in the show (because of the way she treated Jon)  
The story begins a bit after the Red Wedding, the past will be explained in flashbacks.  
Roose Bolton didn’t betray the Starks here, only Walder Frey. (I have plans for him for later)  
Renly is not dead yet

===============================================================

Chapter 1

(Robb)

The wind blew straight into his face as he stood with one hand around his wife.

He stood and watched a scene take place, that he thought he would never see again.

Once again he felt closer to Winterfell than he has in the past couple of years. All the memories of his father executing deserters from the Wall and other criminals flooded his mind. He once again felt like a little boy.

It was the first time he felt like this since he was crowned King of the North.

He missed the feeling, he truly did. But after years of war, and dozens of men's lives he has taken, he hated the feeling.

But it seemed that this feeling wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

There was only one man capable of making him feel so small. And that man stood in front of him with a sword in his hand, ready to execute traitors.

He was happy to see the man. He thought him dead, but there he was looking more alive than he has in years. 

Robb pulled his wife closer as his father, Eddard Stark, placed the tip of his new sword on the green grass of Riverlands, right beside the chopping block.

Walder Frey’s head was pressed onto the chopping block, clearly shivering, and murmuring something about mercy.

Robb exchanged a look with his mother and then his sister Arya. The girl arrived at Riverrun a few days ago with a Baratheon bastard, and the Hound, of all people. The last time he saw her she was wild and loud, now she was quieter and carried a weapon at all times. She was always near the Hound somehow finding his company enjoyable. She spoke with vile words, which clearly indicated that she spent too much time in the company of badly behaved men.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his father spoke.

“In the name of Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, rightful queen of the Andals, and the first men, protector of the Seven Kingdoms, mother of Dragons, and breaker of chains, I Lord Eddard Stark, sentence you to die.”

He didn't even let the old man say his last words as he swung the sword and cut the man’s head off with one clean cut. A quick death, more than Walder Frey deserved.

His father handed his sword away to some squire and looked up to meet his eyes.

Now that he looked into his father’s eyes he noticed once again that something was different, ever since he came back to Westeros with the Dragon Queen. His eyes were no longer quiet and peaceful, but rather wild and filled with passion and sometimes anger.

He even heard his mother say that he now had the same look in his eyes as his older brother Brandon.

Robb noticed that Arya didn’t even flinch when Walder Frey lost his head, no, she looked almost happy with a slight grin on her face. Further proving that she changed.

He let Talisa leave to rest, while he and walked to his mother who still looked worried.

But he supposed everyone did, ever since the Frey’s attempted to kill them all at a wedding.

His mother looked at him sadly. 

“I am glad that man is now dead. Even before this war, he was always a problem for the Riverlands.”

Robb nodded slightly.

Everyone's attention was then caught by the Dragon Queen. There was something about her presence that made everyone turn to her and look.

Daenerys slowly walked up to Ned Stark.

Robb couldn’t hear their conversation, but whatever he said made the Dragon Queen smile. The white haired woman put a hand on his father’s shoulder, and it lingered there for a little too long. Longer than it would be deemed appropriate.

He watched quietly as his father led the dragon queen in their direction.

When his father showed up with the Dragon Queen he didn’t believe his eyes. His father never had anything good to say about Targaryens. So the fact that his father was helping the last Targaryen regain the throne he fought to take away in the first place, didn’t settle well within his mind.

It wasn’t the first time he saw his father and the Dragon Queen exchange touches and looks. Nothing inappropriate. But they always made Robb question the Queen’s intentions with his father. The queen was clearly not ashamed of her body as her dresses always revealed a little too much. He wouldn’t deny that he often thought of the possibility that Daenerys would try to seduce his father to gain the North’s support. But he knew his father well enough to know that he’d never again dishonor his wife.

When the dragon reached them he tried to put on a stoic emotionless face, but after his wife was almost slaughtered along with his unborn child, he couldn’t quite focus on anything else. 

Robb’s mother was the first to act, as she put her arms around her husband and let out a heavy breath.

His father wrapped his own arms around her, but unlike before the war his eyes didn’t soften and his lips didn’t turn up into a smile,instead he clenched his jaw and held his breath as though afraid of something.

The Dragon queen seemed to tense up as well, as a sharp intake of breath was heard from her slightly parted lips.

Now it became obvious to Robb that they were hiding something. And they were afraid of everyone finding out. If only he knew what his father was hiding.

But his father’s eyes didn’t betray his emotions. 

The queen didn’t show much emotions either.

So Robb was left wondering, what was it that they were hiding, and why.

When his mother let go of his father, the tension somewhat seemed to disappear as the queen smiled slightly.

“King Robb, I hoped we could discuss the future plans for this war, now that the traitors are dead.”

Robb looked her straight into her eyes.

“I thought we already decided everything, your Grace.”

They have already gone over the battle plans a few times since her arrival. 

They would ally themselves with Renly, who agreed to take his place as Lord of Storm’s End. Then they would defeat Stannis, and march to King’s Landing. Once Daenerys had her throne, Robb would return North and his father would return as Warden of the North.

He wasn’t exactly happy to lose his title as King, but if it meant peace, then he would gladly agree to return to Winterfell with his wife and soon-to-be born child.

The Queen took a deep breath before continuing.

“Yes. But we have not yet decided the line of succession of the Iron Throne.”

Robb looked confused at her.

“What is there to discuss? You shall be Queen, and your children will be heirs. Or do you plan something different?”

Daenerys bit her lip before straightening out her face and replying.

“I would prefer if we discussed this in private.”

Robb nodded.

“Alright then. I’ll send someone to your tent after dinner. If it pleases, your Grace?”

Daenerys nodded once.

“Yes.”

He smiled slightly trying to seem somewhat friendly. He did owe her his life after all.

She turned away and began walking, but stopped when she realized that ned Stark didn’t follow her. She turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow.

Robb’s father looked at him before turning to her.

“I’ll catch up later, my Queen.”

The mother of Dragons nodded and left.

Ned Stark looked at the ground for a second before looking back up at him almost sadly.

“I hope you don’t mind that I executed him myself?”

Robb shook his head.

“I wanted to kill him, but I’ll have many more others to kill. One old man won’t change much.”

They stood in silence for a few seconds until a quiet voice interrupted them.

“But that one old man almost did. He almost killed three Starks. Four if you count your unborn child.”

They all turned to face Arya Stark.

Robb let out a heavy breath.

“But he didn’t.”

Arya nodded and then looked up from the ground with blank eyes that scared those that knew her as a child.

“No, he didn’t. because he wasn’t dangerous. Not really, unlike Tywin Lannister. Another old man, who you will be facing soon enough. He is smart, a good battle commander, and he has a big army. You shouldn’t underestimate your enemies because of their age.”

Catelyn leaned forward to her daughter and put her hand on Arya’s shoulder.

“Do not worry about such things, child. Let the men worry about the upcoming battles.”

Arya stepped away from her mother.

“I am no longer a child. I stopped being a child when I was forced to run from King’s Landing, and starve while sleeping on the wet ground. And when I was forced to kill the rapists and killers I encountered.”

Robb’s mother seemed to lose any hope she had for her children at that moment. Her eyes were suddenly filled with sadness and regret.

As Arya walked away, probably to join Gendry, or ask the Hound to train her, he noticed his father’s expression change. 

At this moment there was only one thing evident in Ned Stark’s eyes. Blame.

Robb knew his father blamed himself for what happened. While he only blamed the Lannisters and the southern lies and politics.

Robb looked at his sister in the distance.

“I’ll go talk to her. We’ll talk more at the meeting with Queen Daenerys.”

His father nodded.

Robb would go find his sister and talk to her. She was not the only one who was forced to forget their childhood because of a war. Then he would go to his tent where Talisa was. He needed some peace and quiet. And those two things could only be found when he was alone with Talisa. He could forget about the war, even if only for a couple hours.

Then he would go and meet with the Targaryen Queen.

And perhaps he’ll finally find out what it is, that his father and the Queen are hiding...

\------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A girl's friends... The Smith...The Burnt One...And The One That Gave Her a Coin

I think that by the title of the chapter everyone understood that this chapter will be more focused on Arya’s storyline.

Notes.  
\- Arya doesn’t arrive at the Red Wedding, she joins her family a bit later because they already left the Twins.  
\- She did not see her father’s execution because Joffrey told everyone he executed Ned Stark in the black cells.

\-------------------  
(Arya)

Walder Frey was dead.

Yet she still found herself thinking of the old cunt.

She wished he would suffer more before his death. She wished she could have killed him herself. Because she would have given him a slow and painful death.

But her father was here, and he was the one to execute the traitor.

Her father was the only reason she still hadn’t run away from the Riverlands. If he hadn’t appeared just in time to stop her from running away, she would have never learned of his presence. She didn’t even know that he was alive.

But while she was once again arguing with her mother, her father entered the tent with the Dragon Queen by his side. And suddenly everything changed.

Now after the traitor was executed, her father was alive, her brother was alive, and her mother was alive, she had no good reason to run away. But she still felt odd amongst her family. 

She missed them all. She truly did. But they still treated her as they did back in Winterfell. 

Her father was busy all day long, her mother followed Robb everywhere, and Robb was either training or discussing battle plans. Once again she felt like the forgotten Stark.

In Winterfell everyone only paid attention to Sansa. But now that Sansa was not here, they still ignored her. They kept telling her that she was a child, and a child had no place in the middle of a war.

And she understood why. At least part of her understood that the entire North was at stake here, alongside their family.

But the other part of her kept telling her that this wasn’t right.

She was the only one who has met Tywin Lannister. She had read his battle plans. She had seen how he works, how he commands, and how he plans his battles. She has seen his advisors. However when she tried telling her family something, they ignored her.

They tried to push her into dresses, give her flowers and embroidery. As though a dress and some flowers could make her forget everything that she has been through in the past couple of years. As though after killing so many, some thread and needles could stop her killer instincts.

She has noticed how her brother looks at her. As though she is some wild animal that might lash out at any moment. As though she has to be tamed. She has even heard him talk with his wife about how she looks like a killer, and how her eyes are full of anger.

The problem wasn’t that she was forced to grow up and forget all about toys and stories. The problem was that they didn’t wish to see her for who she really was, and tried to bring back the old Arya. but when they found out that the old Arya was gone they began ignoring her, they were unable to deal with the person she has become.

So she spent most of her days with Gendry. He worked with the other smiths fixing any weapons that were given to him. They became closer over the time they spent together. He felt more like family to her than her own brother, as much as she hated to admit it to herself.

The Hound became another constant presence in her life. He trained her with a sword, and let her beat up stupid squires. He bagan tolerating her company when she stopped talking so much. He wasn’t afraid of pointing out her brother’s stupidity and didn’t care about the stupid lords.

Her mother said he was a bad influence. So she pointed out to her mother that without the Hound she would most likely be dead.

Now as she readied herself for dinner, and cleaned her face from the mud, she found herself thinking about her father.

When he showed up with the Dragon Queen she hadn’t thought much about it. She thanked Daenerys for returning him to his family. But she still wondered what made her father work with the Queen. She was a Targaryen and he fought hard to rid their family of the Iron throne.

As the days went on, she realised that the Queen was not at all like the Mad King she read about as a child. Daenerys was not mad. At least Arya hoped she wasn’t.

And after watching the Queen command her people and plan battles, she understood why people followed her and believed her to be a good Queen. They feared her Dragons, and respected her. Her people chose her to lead them.

Nevertheless, Arya couldn’t understand why her father spent all his time by her side. When she asked him, he said that he was her advisor. But having spent years in the company of good liars, she realized that her father wasn’t telling her the truth. Or at least not the full truth. 

Once she was dressed, she hid a small dagger underneath her skirts, and two small knives in her sleeves. Now if anyone attacked her, she would have the possibility to kill them.

Walking through the Castle of Riverrun, she pushed all thoughts of her family and the Dragon Queen away from her head. Instead she focused on the list. She found it calming, to plan their deaths, and think of how much pain they would feel before she would finally slit their throats.

Once Robb asked her about the list and what it was. So she told him of how she began the list and how she was planning on killing each and every one of them. And that she wouldn’t stop until they all paid for harming her family and friends. The tales she told were not pretty. Her mind was filled with blood and screams.

To that, Robb told her of how that was not honorable. Mentioned that she shouldn’t think of revenge so much. And even asked her why she could wish so much pain upon someone.

Luckily the Hound was sitting nearby at that time and he answered the question for her.

“She’s a killer. Just like you, your father, me, and everyone else fighting this bloody war.”

After that, her brother seemed to distance himself even more. And she could see the denial in his eyes. She could see that Robb would never accept that she has killed people and that she wished to kill more.

Walking into the room reserved for her family to dine privately she sat at her own spot and began eating. She was the last one to arrive, and didn’t meet anyone’s eyes, knowing that the only thing she would see in their eyes was either disappointment or embarrassment.

Suddenly all whispers stopped when Robb cleared his throat and spoke.

“Arya?”

She immediately realized that he was unsure, if not afraid, of what he was about to say. 

She lifted her eyes to her brother, who clearly had fear in his eyes.

Fear of how she would react to what he was about to say.

“Yes, dear brother?”

Robb exchanged glances with both of their parents before continuing.

“I talked with mother and father, and we decided that you, mother, and Talisa will stay here in Riverrun when we head south.”

Luckily Arya expected this.

“No.”

Her father was the one to speak this time.

“Arya, this is not up for discussion.”

Arya didn’t bother looking in his direction. She kept staring at Robb.

“Of course, because women shouldn’t be fighting a war.”

Robb huffed.

“Arya, it’s not about this…”

“Of course it is! Because that is what you have been telling me since I arrived.”

Her mother smiled sweetly.

“We worry for your safety.”

Arya nodded.

“If you don’t think women should be fighting, then perhaps you should tell that to Maege and Dacey Mormont. We’ll see how they react. They’ll beat you blue and black.”

Her father let out a heavy breath.

“As robb said, it’s not because you are a girl. But because you are a child.”

Arya snorted.

“Oh yes… a child that has killed more than some men.”

Catelyn stood up.

“That’s enough Arya! I’ll hear no more of this! You will stay here with me and Talisa.”

Arya stood up and stared at her mother.

“If you make me stay here then I’ll run away to Braavos.”

The room froze.

She bit her lip. She had not planned on telling them about Braavos and the faceless men. And the fact that she was invited to train with them.

Robb looked at their parents, clearly not expecting this turn of events. The fool thought a glare from their mother could cower her.

Her father stood up.

“What do you mean by that?”

Arya shrugged.

“Does it matter? If you do not take me with you, I’ll go to Braavos. I’ll be far away from Westeros politics and this war for an ugly piece of metal. I’ll run away, even if it means leaving my family.”

She would take Gendry with her. He was as much her family as the Starks.

Her father let out a heavy breath.

“And what would you do in Braavos? There would be nowhere for you to go.”

Arya dug her hand into a hidden pocket in her cloak and took out the coin ‘No one’ had given her. She held it, so her family could see.

“Valar Morghulis.”

While Robb and her parents looked in confusion, Talisa recognized the phrase. In Volantis there were some faceless men, and she has seen a couple before coming to Westeros.

“Where did you hear that?”

Robb looked to his wife in confusion.

“What does that mean Talisa?”

“It means: All men must die…”

Talisa stood up and walked up to her.

“Where did you get the coin?”

Arya smiled.

“It was a faceless man. He gave me the coin and offered me to come to Braavos to learn his ways. I declined, but he said that if I ever changed my mind, all I had to do was find a ship headed to Braavos and say Volar Morghulis.”

She saw her mother collapse into her chair.

Yes… She supposed that reaction was expected. The news that she has met a faceless man was definitely not well taken. She felt bad for her mother, but she was tired of being treated like a fragile little lady.

Robb looked at her with a weird look, a mix of confusion, fear, and exasperation.

Meanwhile her father looked at her with sad eyes. 

Well at least it wasn’t disappointment.

Her father closed his eyes for a second and ran a hand through his hair.

“Gods… you never choose to do anything the easy way?”

Arya put away the coin and looked back up at her family.

“My life stopped being easy when you were arrested for treason.”

Her father walked around the table and hugged her. And she returned the hug. 

She has missed her father. She had thought him dead. She changed and became cold, but beside her father she once again felt safe and almost happy. 

“Please don’t leave me here. I don’t ask to be out in the battlefield. But please don’t make me stay here father.”

Her father pulled away.

“Why do you wish to go with us?”

She looked at the ground for a second.

Why? Good question.

She wanted to see her enemies dead. She wanted them punished for hurting her family.

In Harrenhal she almost killed Tywin. If only she gave Jaqen H’ghar Tywin’s name...   
But then she gave him other names and lost her chance to see him dead. 

At first she didn’t have much of a desire to kill him. He treated her fairly when she was his cupbearer. 

But then she learned that it was he who planned the Red Wedding.

And then she promised herself that she would kill him herself. 

Or she would die trying.

“I wish to be there when Tywin Lannister, Cersei, and Joffrey die.”


	3. A Meeting and Some Harsh Words

I apologize for the lack of actual Dany/Ned content…. 

Catelyn

When she heard her daughter speak, her heart broke. She knew that her kids wouldn’t be the same after the war, but a small part of her hoped that things could be as good as they were before it all happened. She wished that her family would be together once again.

Her husband was back, her eldest son was alive, her daughter was alive, and they were together. But her other daughter was still a hostage, and her youngest sons were dead.

She would give anything to see her family together and alive once again, safely in Winterfell.

But it was too late.

She would even be happy to see Jon. She hated the boy, but he would bring some sort of familiarity, some normality to their lives. But he was at the Wall, unable to help the family.

And she blamed herself for it. Perhaps if she hadn’t been so hateful, the boy would be beside Robb. Fighting by his side, keeping him out of trouble.

No matter how much she hated Jon, she couldn’t deny that he was more responsible and careful than Robb. Always quiet and thoughtful, not wild.

How she wished she could go back and fix everything...

But it was too late. And now all she could do is pray and hope for the best.

After the awful dinner she closed herself in her room and tried to think of what to do next.

Being alone, brought all sorts of thoughts into her head.

She felt as though she couldn’t trust Daenerys Targaryen. But the young Queen saved her son and her husband, even though Starks were enemies of Targaryens.

Something was wrong with Ned. He never hid anything from her, but now it seemed as though he was constantly keeping something from her. He stayed by the queen’s side. She supposed it was because he served her now, and she saved him. But the longer she looked at the two, the more shady thoughts came to her mind.

At first she didn’t see it. Of course she didn’t see it. Afterall half of the men in their army looked at her with distrust, while the others with that look that Ned had.

It was a mix of amazement and desire.

At first she threw these thoughts out of her mind, but then she noticed that he was distancing himself from her and their son. And then she saw him execute the traitors. He looked as wild as Brandon did when fighting. It wasn’t bloodlust. It was the thrill to kill someone. The feeling of might when they overpower their opponents.

Ned never had that woolfish look in his eyes, and they have been married for 18 years. But ever since returning from Essos, he constantly had that glint in his grey eyes.

And it bothered her.

But she didn’t dare question him. Because she knew she would only get more lies.

When the Queen asked for a private meeting with Robb and her, she was surprised. The dragon queen didn’t seem especially fond of her son, and didn’t bother spending too much time in his company.

Then she mentioned heirs. And everything became even more suspicious than before.

The time for the meeting with the Queen came quickly after dinner and a guard came to escort her.

Robb and Ned were already there, alongside them was Ser Barristan, and her uncle.

She took her seat beside her husband and they all waited quietly for the Queen.

Minutes passed, and daenerys Targaryen was nowhere to be seen.

Robb was already up and walking around the room, even though he didn’t speak, the annoyance was clearly visible on his face.

Catelyn took a deep breath before speaking.

“Perhaps if the Queen is busy, we can arrange a different time for this meeting.”

Barristan shook his head.

“The Queen had to tend to her dragons. She will be here shortly.”

Robb let out a heavy breath and slopped down onto his chair. 

Catelyn leaned back a little bit and tried to relax.

She looked around. Ned was his stoic self as usually, and her uncle was his usual confident or perhaps slightly arrogant self.

Before anyone else could say something the doors opened and the white haired woman entered. They all stood up, and politely said “your grace”, bowing their head slightly.

The queen smiled.

“I apologize for being late. My children aren’t used to Westerosi temperatures.”

She took her spot at the head of the table and everyone sat down.

The dragon queen looked around before continuing.

“I know that we have already discussed the battle plans, and the upcoming wars. And most of you think that the conversation about heirs could wait until the throne is mine. However, I decided that we need to decide who will take my place in case of my death during one of the upcoming battles. I will be riding Drogon, so there is always a chance of death.”

Robb nodded.

“Of course your grace.”

Daenerys nodded once.

“I wished to name you, Robb Stark, however you expressed your desire to return North. Therefore I name Eddard Stark my heir for the time being.”

Robb stood up.

“You can’t! My father will return with me to the North!”

Catelyn looked at her husband, who didn’t seem bothered by the announcement.

He let out a heavy breath and looked at Robb.

“You have ruled the North well in my stead. I have already agreed with Daenerys.”

Her uncle turned to Robb.

“Sit down. Your father will be a temporary heir. He will return North with you. This is a simple formality.”

But Robb didn’t sit down. Instead he continued.

“And what about after? When the war ends? Who will be your heir then?”

Daenerys didn’t move. She simply looked up at Robb.

“I have not yet decided. I cannot have children. Therefore I will choose someone later, who is worthy of being King or Queen.”

Everyone froze. The Queen couldn’t have children? So she didn’t have and couldn’t have heirs? So this was the purpose of this meeting?

Robb’s face softened slightly.

“My apologies, your grace, I didn’t know. However that doesn’t resolve any problems.”

Daenerys leaned back slightly.

“This is why I asked you all to come here today. Until I find an heir, Eddard Stark will be my heir, in case of my death. If you have any other propositions, then I am listening.”

Robb sat down and looked lost in his thoughts.

If the Queen couldn’t have children then the Targaryen line would die out after her. This would cause much trouble once she became Queen of Westeros.

Catelyn looked away from her son, and looked at the Queen.

“I don’t mean to disrespect your grace, but are you sure you can’t have children?”

The Queen looked saddened for a second.

“I lost my child Rhaego. A witch cursed me. I am sure.”

Catelyn nodded.

She felt bad for the young Queen. She knew what it was like to lose a child. She has already lost two of her sons, and could sympathize with her.

A few seconds passed before the Dragon Queen stood up.

“I believe we are finished here, unless anyone has any other concerns they wish to discuss.”

Everyone stood up and bowed as the dragon Queen left the room, with Ser Barristan following her. Brynden Tully left the room later, leaving the Starks alone.

Robb placed both his hands on the table and leaned onto it, letting out a heavy sigh. 

“I thought you didn’t want to return south after the war...”

Catelyn looked sadly at her son and then at her husband.

When the war was over, he would once again leave them if the dragon Queen died. Of course the Queen was well protected, but flying around on a dragon was not safe now that the Lannisters had the scorpions placed on the city walls.

Ned let out a heavy breath.

“She doesn’t have an heir. And out of all the people she trusts, I am the only one who knows how to rule. I do not wish to return to King’s Landing, but I already promised her I would.”

Catelyn huffed. At least he didn’t say “I don’t have a choice”. The words he spoke to her when he left with Robert to be his hand. If he said those words now, she didn’t even know what she would have done.

She was angry, as was Robb. She hid her anger, but Robb didn’t even try.

“Of course you did! Because some southern Queen is more important than family! What about your duty to the North?!”

Ned glared at his son.

“You speak to me of duty? You married a woman from Volantis breaking your promise to Walder Frey. And because of that, you almost lost the war! You were almost slaughtered at the wedding! Because you didn’t do your duty!”

Robb straightened his back.

“I loved her! I didn’t want to marry a nameless Frey!”

“And you think I wanted to marry your mother? I loved another woman, and your mother loved my brother. But we did our duty. Love came later.”

Robb clenched his jaw. Ned rarely mentioned Ashara Dayne.

He seemed to forget for a moment that she didn’t love Ned when they met. 

She loved Brandon. The handsome and strong Brandon. And Ned wanted Ashara. But then the rebellion began. Brandon was killed. And Ned was forced to take his place, and her as his wife. But over the years they learned to love each other.

“It was war. Talisa was the only comfort I had.”

Her husband shook his head and was about to say something, but she interrupted him.

“We don’t have time for this! We don’t have the time to fight amongst ourselves. It is too late to change anything.”

She turned to her husband.

“I am not happy… I am angry that you might have to leave us once again, but there is no point in discussing this right now. Nothing has happened yet. The Queen is alive and the war has not yet been won. We will talk more about this when the Lannisters are dead.”

Ned let out a heavy breath and nodded once.

Robb clenched his jaw and kept glaring at his father, but he nodded and tried to keep his face calm.

This war was nowhere close to its end. 

They would have to destroy the Lannisters, deal with the Westerlands army led by Tywin Lannister, then return North to deal with Theon and take back Winterfell. And once Daenerys sat on the throne, they would have to deal with the Tyrells and Martells.

By her estimations, they would not see peace until a couple more years. And even then, things would never be as they were before.


	4. A  Dragon's Dreams and Wishes

okay, i decided to remove the “Catelyn Stark Bashing tag” because i realised there really won’t be much of that. Also, don’t expect so many p.o.v in the future, this will mostly be told from Dany’s, Ned’s, and Robb’s point of view. Sansa’s p.o.v will be the next chapter to see what is happening in King’s Landing, and later I’ll try to do the p.o.v. of one of the Lannisters.

I apologize for the serious lack of Dany/Ned content. Which is why I give you this chapter.

**a reminder**  
This story is T rated, and it will remain so. Therefore don’t expect any explicit content. Dany is 21, Ned is 35.

(Daenerys)

The cold sent a shiver down her spine. Even with the fire burning, and all the warm furs, she felt the cold. After years spent across the Narrow sea under the warm sun, she had trouble adjusting to the colder weather of the Riverlands.

Her tent was amidst the Dothraki camp, to prevent Westerosi soldiers from seeking her out at night. They would first have to go through the Dothraki army.

But that wasn’t the only reason why her tent was so far away.

If anyone from the Northern or Riverlands army found out what was happening at night in her tent, then there would be quite a few issues. riverlands might pull out their support after being offended and dishonoured in such a way. Robb Stark would be unhappy and might even leave her to fight alone for the Iron Throne. But most importantly, Ned would lose all respect, and honor, that he has earned over the years. The Stark’s reputation would be ruined, and Ned would most likely lose his family.

Luckily her own armies didn’t question, or care about what she was doing in her free time as long as she led them to victory.

Now she lay on her bed thinking about Ned. It has been days since the last time she has spent some time with Ned, alone. The last time they were alone was before they reached the Riverlands. Now he was staying with his family, talking with his bannermen, and spending all his free time anywhere but with her.

Of course she knew that it was expected. She knew that their relationship wouldn’t be the same once they reached Westeros. And yet… And yet, she wished he would come to her.

She saw his glances, and felt the quick touches, and she knew he wanted the same.

And they both knew that it wasn’t simple. They both knew that if anyone found out there would be trouble.

He was Warden of the North. A husband. A father.

And she was their future Queen. An exiled Targaryen. A childless widow.

He had to hold up appearances. He had to become the cold northern lord once again.  
The quiet wolf.

A completely different man, than the one he was in Essos. Of course he still brooded and stayed quiet most of the time in Essos. But as time passed he became bolder. And now he had to hide that boldness, to appease the Westeros Lords.

But when she looked into his eyes, she still saw the same passion. And that one thought kept her hopeful. Hopeful that he will come to her once again.

If he wasn’t staying with his family, then she would have gone to his tent. Her patience was running thin.

She understood why they couldn’t meet. But it didn’t stop her from waiting, dreaming, and feeling slight jealousy.

Daenerys noticed Robb Stark’s wandering gaze. He probably suspected something. Or perhaps even knew something.

If he knew then he probably thought that she seduced Ned to gain the North’s support.

If only he knew that she loved Ned...

After today’s meeting, Robb would be even more suspicious. She named Ned because he was her only Westerosi advisor who knew something about ruling. And also because she wanted to keep him by her side for as long as she could.

Their relationship couldn’t last forever. He warned her of that.

Yet she still wished that it could. That Ned could be by her side until the end of her days.

As if her wishes were heard by the gods, the flap of her tent opened, and the man she was thinking about entered.

She sat up, a look of confusion appeared on her face.

He stood there breathing heavily. She didn’t know where he went after the meeting, he disappeared for a while. Now it was clear that he went to train. Or more likely to beat someone up.

She pulled her legs to the side of the bed and stood up.

“Ned? What are you doing here?”

He took her arm and pulled her closer. He brought their foreheads together and looked her straight in the eyes.

“I wished to see you. If you want me to leave…”

She shook her head.

“No. Don’t go. But I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to come while we are here.”

He huffed.

“Damn them all.”

Daenerys smiled slightly at his words. But she knew that it was said out of anger and he didn’t actually mean it.

“You’re angry.”

He pulled his face away slightly and smirked.

“After you left, Robb got angry. And what he said made me angry.”

Daenerys brought her hand up to the slight bruises on his knuckles.

“Who did you fight?”

He let out a heavy breath.

“The toughest of them all... A wall.”

That made her chuckle.

When she noticed the redness of his knuckles, she worried. He rarely fought with someone. He always stayed calm and thought before doing something. His moves and words were well calculated. But she has already seen what he is capable of when he is angry.

She placed her hand on his cheek. Finally he was where she wanted him to be. Near her.

His hands were on her waist as he held her close to him. 

She looked into his grey eyes. The anger that was there a few moments ago, was replaced by peace, and love.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Just a quick, loving kiss. 

No matter how wrong it was, the kiss felt right. Not a passionate or lustful kiss. Just a light kiss on her lips. A kiss that would only be exchanged between people that loved each other.

And she truly loved him. 

At that moment she found herself not caring how others saw their relationship. The only thing that mattered was them.

So she pulled him down for another kiss. A much more passionate kiss. His hands pulled her even closer, if that was even possible, and her own hand were now on his shoulders.

They fought for control over the kiss as she slowly walked back, pulling him with her to her bed. Even if she knew that it wasn’t the best decision.

She found herself not caring. And it seemed that he didn’t care either because he didn’t resist. 

Neither did he try to stop her when she unlaced his tunic.

She let him unlace the back of her dress and pull it down.

Before she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top.


	5. Marriage Arrangements

Alright, finally wrote an actual Dany/Ned chapter. And as much as I would love to write more of that, we need to see what’s happening in King’s landing. So this will be told from Sansa’s point of view, when she finds out her father and family are alive and now fighting alongside a Targaryen Queen. 

I don’t particularly like Sansa as a character, but I feel like she had potential to be an actual good character, yet the show writers ruined everything with season 6, 7, and 8. 

Joffrey will still be a little shit, Cersei will be a bitch, while Tyrion will be torn apart while trying to help Sansa, while not betraying his family.

(Sansa)

Ever since she was forced to marry Tyrion, she has found herself hating King’s landing a bit less. She now had a friend. Someone who was almost as hated as she was. At least she had someone to talk to, she even found herself smiling a few times in his company.

The name Lannister protected the two of them from others, however it couldn’t protect them from Cersei and her cruel son.

Margaery was kind to her, but she spent all her time with Joffrey.

Sansa noticed that the Tyrell girl was simply manipulating Joffrey. Just as was her Grandmother. The Queen of Thorns. She spoke boldly, and didn’t try to hide her hate for the Lannister family and King’s Landing.

It comforted Sansa to know that she wasn’t the only one who hated this tyrannical family.

Now she sat beside her husband, as Joffrey sat at the head of the table, while Cersei and Tywin sat at Joffrey’s right side. It was supposed to be some family breakfast, however every person at this table hated the others. Which is why instead of smiles and light conversation they were exchanging glares and bored looks. 

It almost amused Sansa to know that she had something these people didn’t. A loving family.

Or at least she used to.

This war changed it all. And there was always a chance that her family might not survive.

The thought scared her. That was the reason why Tyrion never talked to her about family. In exchange she never asked him about his own family. She knew that he cared about his family, even Joffrey. However they all seemed to hate him. Almost as much as they hated her.

Sansa looked around. Tywin Lannister was glaring at Tyrion and Cersei who were drinking. As though they had a competition of who would drink more. Cersei was glaring at her. Joffrey looked bored while a cruel smirk adorned his face. Tyrion was ignoring his father and Joffrey. And she sat there quietly eating, afraid of what might happen next.

The last breakfast she attended, Cersei threw her cup full of wine after a particularly snarky comment, Joffrey screamed at Tommen who accidently dropped his fork.

Everyone clearly remembered that event, as everyone chose to sit in silence.

Suddenly a servant burst through the doors. Everyone turned to him.

“Pardon me m’lord, one of our spies has just sent a letter from the Riverlands. It is about Robb Stark.”

Tywin Lannister sat up straighter while Joffrey smirked.

What happened to Robb? What happened in the Riverlands?

Was her family dead? Or did they win another battle?

She didn’t let herself be hopeful as she watched Tywin read the letter.

The older lord shot up from his chair.

“Impossible!”

Joffrey looked up at him.

“What happened? Is the traitor dead?! Do they have his head?!”

Cersei placed a hand on Joffrey’s shoulder and smiled softly.

Tywin Lannister was enraged. His eyes were filled with anger as he fisted his hand.

“Robb Stark is not dead. The Frey’s plan failed. He was saved by the Targaryen girl.”

Everyone froze at this moment.

Cersei shot up from her seat.

“You mean to tell me that the Stark’s are now fighting alongside the Tragaryen whore?! This is madness! The Starks would never work with Targaryens!”

Tyrion finished his wine and clenched his jaw.

“It seems that we have another enemy at our doors. But this one has dragons.”

Tywin Lannister threw the pachement in the fire and let out a heavy breath.

“That is not the worst part.”

Joffrey glared at his grandfather.

“What do you mean?! Our enemies have allied themselves against us, and that is not the worst part?!”

Tywin glared at Joffrey.

“Ned Stark is alive. He now serves Daenerys Targaryen personally.”

Sansa’s mouth dropped.

Her father was alive?

Her father was alive!

He was alive and well, and reunited with Robb and her mother!

It didn’t matter that they were allied with a Targaryen. They were alive, and that is all that mattered. And they could save her now.

Of course, only if the rumors about the Dragons were true.

Cersei glared at her. And she couldn’t help but stare back at the Queen. The Starks were alive. More Starks than anyone thought.

Cersei turned to her father.

“We need to make sure the Tyrells don’t change alliances. They were known Dragon supporters. We need to push the wedding up.”

Tywin glared at his daughter.

“A wedding won’t matter. The girl has three grown Dragons. Those dragons will roast us alive inside these walls. The Red keep will be nothing but a pile of ash. Even the greatest army won’t be able to withstand dragon fire. We need to negotiate.”

Joffrey glared at him.

“You wish to surrender? Is that it?!”

Tywin turned to Joffrey.

“No. We will offer them you. You will wed the Targaryen girl. She is only a few years older. That way she will be Queen as she wished, and you will be King. Negotiations will save many lives, and it will save everyone from dragon fire.”

Joffrey snorted.

“I am to marry Margaery Tyrell.”

Tywin glared at him.

“The Tyrells won’t matter when you have a queen with three dragons.”

Cersei smirked.

“You think that the Tyrells will give up the crown that easily? They want power. The moment we break Joffrey’s betrothal they’ll align themselves with the Dragon whore.”

Tywin turned back to her.

“Which is why you will marry Loras Tyrell. He is the heir to Highgarden,and we need to tie the Tyrells to the Lannisters before they can ally themselves with our enemies.”

Cersei glared at her father.

“I will not!”

Tyrion sighed and smirked at his sister.

“I did my duty to our family. I married a Stark. Now it is your turn to do your duty, dear sister. Hopefully Loras will be a better husband than Robert Baratheon.”

Cersei turned to her brother, clearly thinking of throwing something at him. But her father’s gaze didn’t allow her to do that, so she simply hurried out of the room. Meanwhile Tyrion refilled his cup with more wine and sat back down.

Joffrey looked almost uncomfortable, he looked around the room before following his mother. No doubt to whine about marrying a Targaryen.

Tywin sat down and leaned back in his chair. This turn of events was clearly unexpected. Even if he didn’t show it, Sansa could see that Lord Tywin was worried. Running a few scenarios through his mind.

They were hoping that Daenerys would wed Joffrey. But if she refused, they would be forced to negotiate surrender. And knowing what Lannister men did to the Targaryens during the rebellion, there was very little chance that the Dragon Queen would let them surrender.

Tyrion looked at her sadly. He was clearly torn apart. She could see that he wished to congratulate her, and let her celebrate her father being alive and her brother’s victory. Yet he also wanted to protect his family.

Tyrion turned to his father.

“In case the Targaryen girl doesn’t wish to marry Joffrey, I have an idea on how to defend King’s Landing.”

Tywin turned his head to his son. Hate was in his eyes. But the elder lord was smart, and he wouldn’t turn away a good idea, even if it came from the son he hated.

“And what is your idea? Wildfire?”

Tyrion shook his head.

“We could place the scorpions on the walls of the city. They were once used to kill Dragons. We could build more, and use them if she decides to burn King’s Landing.”

Tywin lifted his chin and looked at his son, waiting to see if perhaps he was joking. Tyrion looked determined. 

And Sansa found herself hoping he didn’t tell him about the Scorpions. But she learned a long time ago that Tyrion wished to please his father, and he would remain loyal no matter what happened.

Tywin let out a heavy breath.

“Good. Keep on with the good ideas, and I might just consider making you Lord of Casterly Rock.”

Lord Tywin glanced quickly at her. She was still sitting quietly with her eyes down.

Then he stood up and left her alone with her husband.

Sansa didn’t know what to think. If Daenerys didn’t marry Joffrey and won the war, then she would return to her family. She would return to Winterfell and to her family. But if Daenerys agreed to the terms, then her family would perish, and she would become lady of Casterly Rock.

She knew that Tyrion would do anything to earn the title.

No matter what happened, she would be alive at the end. And that thought alone, calmed her down at least a bit. Of course she wished her family to live, but she would make do with whatever she got.

She turned to face Tyrion.

“Do you think the Dragon Queen will accept the terms?”

He shook his head before swallowing the rest of his wine.

“I doubt it. She probably thinks Joffrey is a bastard. The words Stannis spoke should have reached her ears. We will be lucky if she leaves at least one Lannister alive.”

Sansa took a deep breath. That wasn’t very promising. Was the Queen as mad as her father? Or perhaps she didn’t want to burn everything? That would explain why she allied with the Starks.

“And is Joffrey a bastard?”

Tyrion smirked and turned to face her with a sad expression on his face.

“You’re better off not knowing the truth…”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Suspicions

What the hell is wrong with me...? Three chapters in one day?! This must be a record...

A list of songs I listened to while writing this story:  
https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrNj9K2y7J6HHsfTYfzwbt6UHT1I7jy_V

reminder: Renly is not dead, but he doesn’t have the Reach, who decided to ally themselves with the Lannisters.  
Okay, we’re back to Robb’s point of view. He needs to fix his relationship with his father. And He becomes even more suspicious of the Dragon Queen’s intentions. 

(Robb)

It has been two days since his fight with his father.

After the argument his father stormed out. He has never seen his father so angry. He has never seen such rage in his cool grey eyes.

And it worried him.

His mother was right. His father changed while he was in Essos.

And she was also right when she said that they didn’t have time for petty squabbles amongst each other. 

He spent the two days training with his bannermen and squires. And he hasn’t seen his father even once.

But today he decided that it has gone on for too long. They were about to move out to meet with Renly Baratheon. They have already agreed that he would keep his place as Lord of Stormlands if he bent the knee to Daenerys and fought by their side. 

The Tyrells had allied themselves with the crown. But his father assured him that they could easily be persuaded to side with Targaryens. The Greyjoys were another problem.

Now Robb was walking to his father's tent. He decided that they needed to discuss their argument, and come to an understanding. They both said some heated words, and Robb felt bad for how they left their relationship.

They were father and son. They had to be united.

And Robb knew he made some mistakes. He couldn’t deny that he has done some questionable things during this war. 

As he neared his father’s tent he noticed that there were more guards than usual.

One of the guards immediately called out to his father when he saw him approaching. It was one of the Unsullied.

Robb stopped not far from the entrance and waited for the guards to let him in.

Instead the Dragon Queen appeared from the inside with a slight smile.

Well that explained the extra guards.

Robb bowed his head.

“Your grace.”

She smiled in return.

“Robb Stark.”

He tried to smile, but he was too nervous about the upcoming conversation to think about the Dragon Queen.

She walked past him and her guards followed her. He watched her leave before he was finally let in by one of the Unsullied.

His father’s tent was cold. Cold and empty.

There were only his weapons, one chest for clothes, a bed, and a table.

It almost seemed as though he didn’t actually spend any time here.

“Father.”

His father let out a heavy breath.

“Robb. You wish to speak?”

“Yes. I... uh.. Mother was right.”

His father smirked.

“I believe she is right most of the time.”

Robb smiled at that. Perhaps his parent’s relationship was slowly being fixed.

“I’m sorry about what I said after the meeting. I had no right to judge you. I know I have done much wrong. I was simply angry.”

His father shook his head and pulled him into a hug.

“There is nothing to apologize for. What I said wasn’t kind. When I was in your place I made some mistakes. I shouldn’t have judged you for your mistakes when you were in a similar position. Perhaps you have made a few bad decisions, but you led men to victory numerous times. When this war is over, none of this will matter much.”

Robb closed his eyes for a second.

And relaxed.

They both said nasty words. They were in the middle of a war, there was nothing good here. They were both angry. But they shouldn’t have let out their anger on each other.

That anger had more use on the battlefield.

His father pulled away, forcing him to open his eyes and snap back into reality.

He smiled sadly at his father. He wished he could speak more with his father. However there was no time for that. They were riding out in the morning and the preparations weren't yet complete. 

“Thank you father.”

His father smiled and nodded slightly. His father was reluctant to let him go.

“You should go and ensure everything is in place for our leave. There is still much to do. We shall speak later.”

Robb nodded, and turned around to leave.

As he walked to the exit he paused right by the tent flap. 

When he walked in he didn’t notice what was on his father’s table. Something that had no place being in his tent. 

Something that made him question the Queen even more.

Oh how much could one object change everything…

One little thing like this made him question the Queen’s intentions even more. It made him suspicious even more than he was already.

He has seen the Queen look at his father many times, and he saw her soft touches and soft smiles. But this was completely different. This could either mean what he suspected, or it could simply be a mistake.

Before his father could question him, he rushed to the exit.

He almost ran. As far as he could.

But the image of The Dragon necklace on his father’s table was stuck in his mind.

Why did the Queen leave it there? Did she wish to force his father to come to her tent by leaving something of hers? Would she seduce him?

The Queen was young and beautiful. There was no doubt she would use her body for her personal gain. Any man would fall for her.

Robb was just hoping his father would see her schemes before he fell into a trap.

Robb tried to shake these thoughts out of his head.

This must have been a mistake.

The necklace was made of pure silver if he guessed correctly. It must weigh much. Perhaps the Queen simply took it off, finding it too heavy. 

Yet the darker part of his mind kept telling him that there was something between the Queen and his father.

Would his father fall for the Queen’s charms? 

He told himself that his father was strong willed, and would never bed some woman just because of her body.

Yet that resulted in thinking about Jon.

Jon was his father’s bastard. And even if Jon was born out of love, Robb couldn’t shake the thought that maybe, just maybe, his father could once again dishonor his mother. Those ugly thoughts left him in a bitter mood.

What should he do? Tell his father? Tell his mother? Tell no one?

He found himself seeking out Talisa. He couldn’t tell his mother, because there was no proof to his suspicions. He couldn’t ask his father, because his father might not even be aware that the Dragon Queen is trying to seduce him. But he could tell Talisa, because she wouldn’t tell anyone.

When he reached his own tent, where his wife was, he threw his cloak off his shoulders and sat down on the edge of the bed. Talisa was writing a letter. His guess was that she was once again writing to her family.

She lifted her eyes when she noticed him walking in.

She raised an eyebrow.

“What is on your mind?”

He let out a heavy breath.

For a second he thought about forgetting about the Dragon Queen, but he decided that there was no point in hiding it from Talisa.

She sat up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“What worries you?”

He smiled sadly.

“I am worried about the Queen’s intentions.”

She looked confused.

“What exactly?”

He clenched his jaw. This was his last chance to keep his suspicions to himself.

But he took a deep breath and made his decision.

“I have seen the way she looks at my father. I am worried she simply uses him to gain the North’s support.”

Talisa bit her lip as she thought over the situation.

“Are you certain? Are you certain they aren’t simply friends? She is also friendly with Ser Barristan, is she not?”

Robb shook his head.

“She looks at Ser Barristan almost like a father. But the way she looks at my father... I have suspicions that she might try to seduce him.”

Talisa looked at him questioningly.

“What makes you say so?”

“She left her Necklace in his tent. Why would she take off her necklace in my father’s tent? What does she want from my father?”

His wife moved closer to him and placed her hands on both sides of his face.

“I think you are simply looking into something that is not there. You don’t know what happened in Essos, and how he came to serve her. If you are worried, then perhaps you should speak to him.”

Robb closed his eyes and sighed.

He didn’t really care what the Queen wanted from his father. He simply wanted her to leave them all alone. They would help her win the Iron Throne and return North with their family. They would return to Winterfell and everything would be alright.

He relaxed into Talisa’s touch and let himself think of something more pleasant. He thought about his unborn child. And how he wished his child would not see war.

He thought back to his conversation with his father.

Did his father think the same things when he fought in the Rebellion? Did he hope that his children would never see war and live in peace? Did he also seek out Ashara Dayne for simple comfort like this?

He let those thoughts slip from his mind as Talisa kissed him.

This could be the last time he sees Talisa. He was about to ride out to war, while she would remain here with his mother. He didn’t wish to leave her. Who would comfort him then?

Tomorrow he would wake up early in the morning, and leave the Riverlands alongside his army and the Dragon Queen. He might not even have a chance to say goodbye to her tomorrow.

So he let himself enjoy her company one last night.

\----------------------------------------------


	7. The Worth of Love

Alright guys, if you’re still reading this story, then I thank you all for the support. I thank you all for staying all this time with me. This is one of my longest stories ever, and when I started this I actually didn’t think I’d get more than 2-3 chapters done before abandoning this. But here we are.

We finally get Ned Stark’s point of view, yay) and more Dany/Ned content. :)

(Eddard Stark)

It has been a week since they rode out from their camp in the Riverlands.

A week since he had spent any time alone with Daenerys. Since she visited him to “discuss last minute plans” in his tent.

He spent his days riding at the front with his eldest son, Barristan, and Grey Worm. While Daenerys was somewhere over them, riding Drogon.

The first few days went by peacefully. Even though Robb kept looking at him weirdly the entire time and started asking about his time in Essos. But then everything changed.

Robb began asking more personal questions about the Queen. They were no longer questions about her people, her conquests, her dragons, but rather questions about her guards, her preferences, and friends.

That is when he realised his son was sniffing something out. His son was trying to find as much information about Daenerys as possible, and it unnerved him. His son was watching the Queen carefully. Her guards. Her maids. Everything and everyone that surrounded the Queen. Even him. Robb would practically walk with him to his tent every night.

However whenever he asked Robb what the point of those questions was, he always found some excuse, interest, desire to befriend, and curiosity of what kind of Queen she would be.

So this morning, Ned asked Barristan to ask Robb what was troubling him.

So far there was nothing. Robb kept quiet. And only sometimes looked in his direction with suspicion in his eyes. The longer it went on, the more worried he was.

Did his son figure out something about him and Daenerys?

No that couldn’t be. They were careful and took every precaution to ensure no one would know. At least no one from the Northern and Riverlands army.

Perhaps one of Daenerys’ guards told Robb something…?

Could that be it?

Probably not.

He knew his son well enough to know that if he found out he had a relationship with Daenerys, he would tell his mother and try to get into a fight with him.

But Robb hasn’t yet tried to punch him, or even scream at him for dishonouring Catelyn, which meant that Robb knew nothing. And for now they would be safe.

The tensions were growing. He felt it when he was around Robb. And he knew that Robb felt it too, judging by the look in his eyes.

The tension between him and his son bothered him. It worried him that he would never be able to fix his relationship with his son.

Yet who could he blame?

He was the one that fell in love with a foreign woman. Someone he should have never even met. Someone who he should have never laid eyes upon. He wanted to laugh at the irony. Robb also married an Essossi woman who he would have never met if not for this war.  
Like father, like son… indeed.

It was too late for him...

The pull he felt towards Daenerys was impossible to resist.

And it wasn’t just lust…

No… If it was lust, he would have ignored it. It was a feeling he has never felt for Catelyn. That same pure feeling of love he felt for Ashara Dayne. And now he was too far gone.

When he brought Jon to Winterfell he promised himself he would never lay with anyone who wasn’t Catelyn. 

And now he found himself bedding another woman on a regular basis.

But the worst part was that he didn’t feel enough shame to stop himself.

At first he told himself that it would only happen once. He had just learned that Bran and Rickon were killed, and he hadn’t been thinking clearly that day.

But then he came to her again. And again. And again. Until they both lost count.

He told himself that it was because he thought he would never see his family again, and needed comfort.

But then he admitted to himself that he loved the young Queen.

However when they arrived in Westeros, they talked and discussed that they should stay away because it would only cause trouble, and cause distrust from the lords and bannermen.

Now it seemed that their plan hadn’t been going well. Considering that the moment he needed someone’s comfort he didn’t go to his wife, instead he stumbled to Daenerys.

Ever since then the two of them just couldn’t stay away from each other.

Every time he saw her, his blood boiled. The thrill he felt for the upcoming battles, mixed with desire for someone’s warmth, made him go wild.

How was he supposed to play the quiet wolf when all he could think of was dragging Daenerys to the closest tent he could find, so they could fuck eachother until they forgot all their issues…

He would not deny that meeting Daenerys changed him. He has become as wild as Brandon. As wilful and full of life, passion, and love. Perhaps that part of him was always there, only hidden behind the ice of his exterior. She melted all his cold away and replaced it with fire. 

Perhaps if she didn’t have the looks of a goddess…

But he knew that her looks weren’t the reasons why he loved her so much.

Unfortunately he had to snap out of his pleasant thoughts when Ser Barristan called out his name.

Turning to the older man, he tried to push all the thoughts of Daenerys away from his mind.

“Ser Barristan?”

The elder knight waved him over to the other side of the road they were riding along.

For a second Ned turned to look at his son. Luckily Robb seemed uninterested. He took a deep breath and moved to Barristan’s side.

“You wished to talk with me?”

Barristan raised an eyebrow.

“You asked me about your son not long ago.”

Ned nodded.

“And? Did you find out anything? Anything I should be aware of?”

Barristan checked one last time that Robb or anyone else wasn’t listening.

“I think he suspects there is something between you and our Queen.”

Ned let out a heavy breath. The worst case scenario he imagined was coming to life. If Robb suspected something, then eventually he would figure it out. He turned back to Barristan.

“Anything else?”

The aging man looked at him sideways.

“Anything else? Are we to simply ignore the fact that you have spent too much time in the Queen’s tent, doing things you shouldn’t be doing? Perhaps we should discuss that?”

He clenched his jaw. Of course he should have expected this from Barristan, yet he hoped the knight would keep quiet for now. There was no point in hiding it from Barristan. He was too smart to miss something so crucial about his Queen. 

“There is nothing to discuss.”

“I beg to differ.”

Ned looked away for a second, ensuring that Robb was not overhearing anything.

“What exactly do you wish to discuss? The fact that it is dangerous for both her and I? The fact that we both know how wrong it is and yet we continue? Or the fact that it will end badly no matter what we do? I know exactly where it will lead us to. She knows exactly in what position it puts both of us. I have talked with her about all that. There is nothing to discuss.”

Barristan eyed him carefully before replying.

“If you know how dangerous it is to her reign, which we have all sacrificed much for… Is it really worth it?”

Ned looked away, unable to look into Barristan’s eyes.

“Every second is worth it. Every damned second by her side is worth all those sacrifices.”

When he looked back up at Barristan he didn’t face a look of disgust, only a look of pity.

And Barristan was right to pity him. His love for Daenerys would end tragically. They knew it. They knew it right from the start. But it didn’t stop them from continuing on making the same mistake. It didn’t stop him from breaking his promises and oaths.

And even after all this, he still yearned for Daenerys. 

He took a deep breath and moved his horse away from Barrisatn, escaping from any further questions. 

And later that night, when Daenerys landed not far from their camp and let her dragons rest, he stood in the shadows not far away waiting for her, like a wolf awaiting its prey. She could not see him, but her Dragons could sense him, and he knew that her Dragons would inform her of his presence. They were smart beasts after all.

And the moment she noticed him leaning onto an old tree looking at her with a slight smile, he threw all caution out of his head as he walked towards her.

She mirrored his smile as he pulled her into his arms. The smile that made him incapable of speech. 

When he leaned down to kiss her, and she responded with more hunger than usually, he knew he was doomed.

He knew he would not be able to resist. He would not even try to resist, even now that Barristan reminded him of the stupidity of his actions.

He would not resist the pull he felt towards her tonight. As they walked side by side to her tent, which was isolated from the rest and guarded by Dothraki, their heads were held down, to ensure no one would notice their smiles that would arise suspicion. 

But he didn’t care. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of a war. In the middle of a military camp.

The only things he could think about was Daenerys and how he would spend this night making love to her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. The Ugly Turth

I apologize for the delay. 

We’re in for a sad chapter with Catelyn’s point of view. A sad chapter about love and betrayal right after Valentine’s day. 

Apologies for being so mean lol.

(Catelyn Stark)

Waiting for news was dreadful. And whenever news came, opening the letters, and never knowing what to expect was even worse. Ever since the rebellion she never thought she would have to sit at Riverrun and wait for news of her husband to reach her. Whether it was news of his victory or death.

But then The Greyjoys rebelled, and once again she found herself sitting anxiously and waiting for any news of the war. At least her children were safe, by her side in Winterfell.

This time, two of her sons were already dead, one daughter was a hostage, and the other one was already traumatized. While her eldest son and her husband were fighting a war. At least the two of them had each other.

Some days she blamed herself for this war. She stupidly believed Lysa. Her sister who was never clever or had a clear mind. Then she imprisoned Tyrion Lannister and almost had her husband executed. She blamed herself for being so stupid, and acting rashly. Perhaps her sons would still be alive…

Whether she blamed herself or not, there was no time to dwell on it. The war was moving along quickly, battle after battle, giving them no time to rest.

But what did they expect when they marched against Tywin Lannister? One of the best military commanders of Westeros.

And who did they have? Honorable Northerners, the Blackfish, and Roose Bolton. The man was a power hungry, bloodthirsty sadist, but his quick and sharp mind served them well against the Lannisters. Clearly it was not enough.

However with the arrival of Daenerys, everything changed. Suddenly they had more allies than ever before and three grown dragons that could roast thousands of people. Suddenly they were no longer the losing side.

Stanis was still an issue, but with Renly willing to bend the knee to keep the Stormlands and end the war, they united almost all the seven kingdoms. Also with Daenerys, even the Dornish could be swayed to join their cause.

It has been two weeks since her husband rode out to war once again. He would once again lead his men into battle. But opposed to what happened during the rebellion, he would be fighting side by side with Targaryens.

This time when Ned rode out, he didn’t have a sad look on his face. But rather a look of confidence. He reassuringly looked at her and bid her farewell before joining his men. He was not afraid of war anymore. He was not afraid to battle his enemies. 

She supposed the reason was that he actually saw a purpose in this war. It was not his duty to fight by Daenerys’ side. No, he fought for her willingly. He chose her as his Queen. 

And he would die for her if he had to.

There was no regret in his eyes. Only determination.

It reminded her of when she saw him once again at the Red Wedding. When she thought he was dead, he showed up, looking more alive than ever before.

The way he cut through men, like a wild wolf. The Freys scattered away like scared rabbits. He killed them all, even those that surrendered. He was clearly too lost in the fight and rage he felt towards those who wished to harm his family.

She has never seen him fight so viciously. He didn’t even look like himself. He was Brandon reborn. For a second she even thought that it was Brandon that returned from the dead instead of her husband.

She had never been happier to see him. The moment Ned put his sword down and blood dripped off it onto the floor, just like sweat dripped off his forehead, she ran to his arms. To ensure that he was in fact real and not a dream.

The moment Robb gained some composure and ensured Talisa’a safety, he did the same thing. He hated when his bannermen saw him weak, but he didn’t seem to care as he ran to his father, the same way he did after the Greyjoy rebellion. And just for a second they forgot about everything else. 

A soft knock brought her out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath before calling out.

“Who is it?”

“It is Talisa, my lady.”

Catelyn let out a heavy breath and opened the door. A conversation with her gooddaughter would save her from loneliness and distract her from the changes in Ned’s behaviour.

Robb’s young wife had a slight smile on her face when she walked in.

Catelyn closed the door and let Talisa sit down at the table, where the tea that was prepared hours still stood untouched.

Talisa was a fine lady. She was kind, patient, and quiet. And the lords and ladies eventually began accepting her, even if she was from across the Narrow Sea. 

“Lady Talisa, is there a purpose for this visit?”

Talisa nodded slowly.

“I find myself quite bored, and in search of company most days. I have not seen you leave this room in days. I thought you would enjoy some company.”

Catelyn smiled and nodded.

Yes, she would be thankful for some company. Anything to get her mind of The Dragon Queen and Her husband who was gods know where leading men, preparing for a battle.

Talisa’s smile slowly disappeared and she looked at her sadly.

“How do you endure this pain my lady? How do you not lose your mind when your husband rides off to war?”

Catelyn snorted. That was a very good question.

“I do not know... What I do know is that it doesn’t get better. No matter how many times you watch him ride off, and no matter how confident he looks… The dreadful feeling only gets worse.”

Talisa took a deep breath.

“I tried to convince myself that he’ll be safer out there now that his father is with him. But I think that his father’s presence only serves to make him more reckless.”

Catelyn clenched her jaw as she looked down at her hands.

“I suppose you are right. He’ll want to prove himself to Ned. And then he would try to sacrifice himself if Ned was in danger. But perhaps you are right and Ned will protect him from his stupidity…”

Talisa smiled slightly trying to look less worried than she was.

History was repeating itself in a twisted way. A Stark rode off to war while his pregnant wife was left at Riverrun to wait for him. The Gods were truly cruel.

Now she understood that the Gods weren’t punishing her. They were simply tormenting her, like everyone else in this cruel world.

For a second Talisa looked uneasy. As though she was deciding to do something or not. 

Catelyn took Talisa’s hand.

“What is troubling you? If you don’t mind me asking. Aside from the war.”

Talisa lowered her gaze. 

“The night before their departure, Robb came to me. He has a few worries about Queen Daenerys.”

Catelyn sat up straighter. Her son had some concerns regarding the dragon queen, and he didn’t even bother discussing them with her? Why didn’t he bother to tell her? Of course she had her own suspicions about Daenerys Targaryen, but it was nothing that could threaten their safety.

“What exactly worries him?”

Talisa took a deep breath before replying.

“I’m afraid what I’m about to tell you won’t be pleasant to hear.”

Catelyn dropped her hands. By the look on Talisa’s face she could tell what the conversation would be about. 

So Robb knew that there was something wrong going on between Ned and the Queen? Why didn’t he tell her that he suspected something? Why wasn't he conforont Ned?

“What is it?”

Talisa looked worried, and looked around, worried that someone might overhear their conversation.

“Robb thinks that the Queen will try to seduce your husband to get the North’s support.”

Catelyn huffed.

So Robb didn’t see the full picture.

Well that might be for the best for now.

Catelyn stood up and walked to the window.

“She didn’t have to seduce him. At least I don’t believe she did.”

Catelyn had seen the looks her husband sent in the way of the white haired woman. Longing, and desire.

Talisa stood up and walked closer to her.

“What do you mean my Lady?”

Catelyn looked at the ground. She couldn’t meet Talisa’s confused gaze.

“At first I thought it was nothing. He has become different ever since he returned from Essos. They called him the Quiet Wolf for a reason. It was his brother Brandon that was wild. But ever since he has returned, Ned seems as wild as Brandon. The quiet lord that I loved is no longer there. He pretends to be that man. But I can see in his eyes, that he isn’t.”

Talisa made a few more steps in her direction, as Catelyn finally turned to face her gooddaughter.

“Are you saying that…”

“Yes… The Queen didn’t seduce him, because the fool that he is, fell in love with her.”

Talisa’s eyes dropped to the floor.

Catelyn let out a deep breath.

“I suspected something was different when he came back, and I suspected that he was no longer truthful to me. Robb’s suspicions simply confirm that I was right. Robb won’t see the truth because he worships his father. He thinks him the most honorable and dutiful man.”

Talisa looked back up with a sad and uneasy expression on her face. The woman must have heard many good stories about the honorable Ned Stark from Robb and other lords. 

But the reality was not like the stories. It was ugly. 

Catelyn felt a tear roll down her cheek as she turned away once again from Talisa.

“He will stay blind to the truth until it slaps him in the face. And then he will hate his father...”

\---------------------------


	9. A Hard Choice

Another Sad chapter…. don’t hate me yet…. The story is about to get heated up….

(Daenerys Targaryen)

They were playing a dangerous game.

Not the game of thrones. No, the game of thrones would kill many people. But this game would break hearts and destroy families. And all for what?

Something as simple as love.

Love between two people that should have never even met. Two people who were never meant to be together.

He was a man with a family and many children. She was the rightful Queen of the seven kingdoms. And it was wrong.

However that didn’t stop them from loving each other.

She was a selfish woman. She took what was hers with fire and blood. And she didn’t pretend that it was otherwise. So every night after dinner, she would find her way to her lover’s tent.

Those that knew of her relationship with Ned Stark tried to dissuade her. They tried to tell her that it was stupid. 

The problem was that she already knew it was stupid. But she didn’t care.

She cared about her birth right, her children, and Ned. The man who didn’t see her as some reward, or conquest. He saw her for who she truly was. An exiled princess with ambitions. A broken woman trying to help people. 

Some days she felt bad for loving him. He was an honorable man. It almost felt like she ruined him. She didn’t deserve his love.

Suddenly she heard a quiet sound behind her back, the covers on her bed shuffled as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and rolled onto her side to face the man that lay by her side. 

It was not long before sunrise, and soon he would have to leave. But until then she would savour every second of peace and quiet with him.

He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She let herself smile when he pulled back. She placed her hand on his cheek.

She stayed like that for a few seconds, simply looking into his grey eyes. They always seemed mysterious to her. They could change from emotionless to happy to angry to sad in mere seconds.

He smiled softly as his hand slowly went from her shoulder to her waist and pulled her closer to himself.

“Do you regret it?”

She froze for a second, confused at his question.

“Regret what?”

Ned’s smile disappeared.

“Destroying my family?”

Boom. 

Her new maid dropped the wine jug.

Daenerys’ eyes flew open, and she realized it was a dream.

She sat up in her bed. Alone and cold.

The maid was whispering some apology and trying to clean up the wine. She paid her no mind. Instead she tried to forget the dream she just saw.

No. It was no dream. 

A nightmare.

She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. They have travelled south, yet it was still too cold for her liking. Especially after spending years in the hot sun across the Narrow Sea.

The maid hurried out, while she stood up from her bed and started preparing for the day. 

Today they would arrive at Lord Renly’s camp to negotiate. They already agreed that he would bend the knee and retain his title as Lord of Storm’s End. Once he swore fealty to her, they would discuss the future of the war with Lannisters and Stannis Baratheon.

The most important part was that they would gain another ally. Another great house to back her claim on the Iron Throne.

She had to look her best. Once the young maid returned, she helped her dress herself in a bright purple dress that matched her eyes, that was made in a more Westerosi style rather than what she usually wore. Then the maid braided her hair to keep it out of her face.

She would ride Drogon, and help her children find food. Then she would join her army and arrive at Renly's camp.

She tried to distract herself. Yet her thoughts kept coming back to that awful dream.

Would she be the downfall of Ned’s family?

She should have thought of that before bedding him, before he fell in love with her, and chose her over his own wife who bore him five children.

Once she was ready, she exited her tent. Drogon was already waiting for her while Rhaegal and Viseryon already flew away.

As she walked through the camp, she managed to catch a glimpse of Ned, who only managed to give her an encouraging smile before he was forced to follow his men.

She wished she could walk to him, and freely tell him she loved him. But she couldn’t do that. And she never will be able to do that.

The closer they were to ending this war, the closer the end of their relationship was.

And as much as she wanted to sit on the Iron Throne. She didn’t want to lose Ned.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Ser Barristan walked up to her.

“Your Grace. A quick word if I may?”

SHe turned to face him and smiled.

“Of course Ser Barristan.”

They walked a little further away from camp before he stopped and turned to face her with a worried expression.

“I don’t care who you spend your time with, your Grace. It is not my place to question. I simply wish to warn you that Lord Renly might take offense at your relationship with Lord Stark.”

Her smile slid off her face. She didn’t expect anyone to confront her so openly about Ned.

“What do you mean Ser?”

Barristan let out a heavy breath.

“Ned Stark has been friends with Robert Baratheon for a long time. He has met Lord Renly many times, and treated him like a younger brother. If Renly realises that there is a connection between you and Lord Stark, he might think that he is only supporting your claim because of your beauty. Because most men in Ned Stark’s place would have supported one of the Baratheon brothers.”

She hasn’t really thought of that. Of course many Westeros Lords respected Ned for his honor and dutifulness. If they got the idea that he was bedding a Targaryen queen instead of helping his house win the war against the Lannisters, then he would lose all the respect.

She nodded once to Ser Barristan.

“Yes, I understand.”

The elder knight smiled slightly quietly thanking her for listening to reason, before bowing and walking away to get his horse.

She walked slowly towards Drogon. 

Of course she has thought about this before. She had realized that both of their reputations would be ruined if they continued on with their relationship.

Love made them do stupid things…

She climbed on to her dragon and he pushed off the ground without delay. Drogon was quiet today knowing that she needed silence to think over everything. Flying made her relax and allowed her to think with a clear mind.

Ser Barristan’s words kept ringing in her head. Same as Ned’s words in her dreams.

Everyone was telling her to forget her love for Ned. She was a Queen. She had a war to win. And would soon have the entirety of Westeros to rule. 

But her heart yearned for love. 

Something that she could only feel with Ned.

Some time ago she thought she loved Drogo. But when she met Ned, she understood that it wasn’t love. It couldn’t compare to the warmth, joy, and peace she felt when she was in Ned’s arms.

But if she wanted to be the Queen of Seven Kingdoms then she couldn’t allow herself to be selfish. She had to put her people above her own happiness.

Only then the realm would prosper.

She has promised herself to break the wheel, and destroy those that hurt the realm for their personal gain. She has promised herself to be a good Queen.

And at this moment it meant that she would have to end her relationship with Ned.

He had the North to take care of. He had a family that was torn apart by the Lannisters. It would take years to restore Westeros. And it would take Ned even longer to regain some sense of normalcy in his family.

Their paths had crossed, but they were always meant to be apart.

The Gods were cruel afterall.

By the time she reached her army and her advisors, she had made up her mind. 

The quicker she did it, the less it would hurt in the future.

She would spend one last night with her love, and then she would forget all about him.


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

Okay, we’ll see the meeting with Renly. The break up will be in the next chapter, from a very unexpected point of view...  
Anyone who says that this meeting with Renly is rushed.... the meeting goes quickly because they already agreed to what would happen...  
Renly simply had to pledge the Stormlands to Daenerys, and that's it...

Not my favorite chapter, but I wanted to write e relatively neutral chapter before another sad one...

(Ned Stark)

Nervous.

Only this one word could describe how he felt.

Renly was a friend, almost like a little brother.

Many laughed at Renly, even when Robert gave him Storm’s End. Unlike Stannis, Renly was not a great military commander. Renly was still young during the rebellion and took no part in the war. 

But Renly was no idiot. He had proper education, so he knew how to lead his men, how to plan battles, and how to rule. It was no surprise to Ned that Renly proclaimed himself King. Especially after what Ned saw at Dragonstone with Stannis.

The man followed his Red priestess and burned people. His men feared him. That is when Ned realised proclaiming Stannis King was not a good idea. No matter how thankful he was that Stannis smuggled him out of the black cells, Ned would not support him. So he was forced to flee. The closest ship he found was bound to Pentos.

That is where he met the Dragon Queen.

He tried to hate her for what her family did to his. He tried to convince himself that a girl with dragons who is ready to burn her enemies would only bring more blood to Westeros. But as he learned more and more of her, he understood why people followed her.

She cared about her people. She showed mercy, but also showed that she should not be disobeyed. She punished everyone accordingly for their crimes, and rewarded those who were loyal.

She was the Queen Westeros needed.

But the gods were cruel. And for some twisted reason they made him fall in love with her.

He would have stayed loyal to his wife. He would have returned to his family sooner, and he’d have been a good father. 

But love was a funny thing.

It made him choose to stay by her side. And stay in her bed.

And no matter how wrong it was, he couldn’t bring himself to stop loving her.

As he rode at the front of her army beside Robb and Ser Barristan, once again he caught himself thinking of the meeting with Renly.

He already promised to bend the knee. But their negotiations could go wrong at any moment. If the young self proclaimed King decided to change his mind, Daenerys would have to force him to do so. And he would have to choose between the woman he loved and helping an old friend.

Ned hoped that it wouldn’t come to that, and that Renly would bend the knee quietly without too many requests. After all Renly grew up listening to tales of the mad Targaryens, and it would be hard for him to accept a Targaryen Queen.

Two riders with Baratheon sigils rode up to them not far from Renly’s camp.

They ignored all except him and Daenerys who just landed not far from them.

“Lord Stark, Queen Daenerys, King Renly awaits you.”

He exchanged a quick look with his queen and Ser Barristan.

“Where shall the meeting be?”

One of the riders replied.

“We will escort you to King Renly. He asked that you bring no more than 5 men with you.”

Ned nodded and turned his horse around to face his son and Ser Barristan.

“Find Grey Worm. He’ll join us for the negotiations. The rest of the army will stay here in case something happens.”

Ser Barristan nodded and rode off to pass on the commands to others.

When Grey Worm rode up not far from them, Ned waved Robb over, and the two of them joined him. Meanwhile Daenerys mounted once again her Dragon. She would arrive riding Drogon to ensure no one questioned the existence of her dragons.

Once Daenerys was once again in the sky, he followed the riders. Robb, Ser Barristan, and Grey Worm rode a little behind. They all kept quiet.

Grey Worm was always quiet.

Barristan hasn't spoken to him since he found out about him and Daenerys.

And Robb seemed to avoid him since he started suspecting his infidelity to Catelyn.

The quiet did nothing to calm him or reassure him that everything would go well. It only distracted him, reminding him once again how stupid he was for loving Daenerys.

Every couple of minutes he would look up to see Drogon soaring over their heads, until they reached Renly’s camp.

The camp was larger than he expected and well organized. 

The only issue was that the men seemed too relaxed for war. They were drinking, sparring, and joking. They were overall in a cheerful mood, which was weird to see in times of war.

The moment the giant dragon landed, everyone rushed away to find shelter. Men were scared of the beast that landed amidst their camp. They truly didn’t believe in the existence of the three Dragons. 

Daenerys climbed of Drogon and joined them. As they were led through the camp they could hear gasps and whispers about the Targaryen Queen and her Dragon. Daenerys was clearly uncomfortable when every man in the camp froze and was staring at her, but she held her chin up and walked proudly through the thousands of soldiers.

They entered a large tent where Renly Baratheon was already waiting for them.

The young man had a slight smile on his face as he extended his hand to Ned.

“Lord Stark. I am glad to see Joffrey didn’t execute you.”

He returned the smile and shook his hand. Renly pulled him into a short brotherly hug.

“Yes.. I suppose I have Stannis to thank for that.”

Renly took a step back and looked behind his shoulder.

“Yet, you are here, instead of backing his claim to the Iron Throne.”

Ned clenched his jaw.

“Stannis is being controlled by that Red Witch. He no longer thinks clearly. I will not serve a man who executes innocent just for the sake of some blood magic.”

Renly nodded.

“Yes. My brother has lost all his senses. Which is why I proclaimed myself King. I am the next in line after him afterall. But you chose a Targaryen Queen. Why is that?”

Ned glanced at his companions before looking back at Renly.

“I was forced to flee Dragonstone. I found myself in Pentos. Queen Daenerys saved my life. I pledged my service to her cause.”

Renly lifted his eyebrow and glanced at Robb.

“Your service? Not the North?”

Ned let out a heavy breath.

“Robb was in charge of the North while I was away. He was crowned King. The choice to join the Northern army to Daenerys’ cause was his.”

Renly nodded and walked closer to Robb.

“And you chose to kneel to the Targaryen Queen?..”

Robb nodded.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard, but my family was almost killed at the Wedding at the Twins. Queen daenerys saved my family at my father’s request. In return I pledged the North to her cause.”

Renly smirked and looked at the ground for a second before looking back up at Robb.

“Yes.. the wedding at the Twins… after you broke your promise to the Freys. The honorable King in the North, soon of the most honorable man in Westeros, broke his promise for some girl from Volantis. Everyone from Dorne to the Wall knows of it.”

Robb clearly tensed and took a step forward, no doubt wanting to punch Renly. Luckily Barristan put a hand in front of him and held him back.

Ned turned away from Robb and back to Renly.

“We’re not here to discuss what happened at the Twins.”

Renly smiled.

“Yes. Of course I know what you’re here for.”

He turned to Daenerys.

“You wish me to kneel, and proclaim you the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Daenerys nodded as she took a step forward.

“And in return you shall keep your title as Lord paramount of the Storm Lands.”

Renly nodded and seemed to think for a second.

“I’ll do that. But I do have a few requests before that.”

He walked to a table and picked up his cup of wine and took a sip.  
“My first request is that my niece, Shireen Baratheon is kept alive.”

Daenerys smiled.

“Granted”

Renly continued.

“I will continue leading my own men into battles.”

Daenerys nodded.

“You can discuss that later with Ser barristan.”

Renly smiled as he extended his hand to Daenerys.

“And I will have a seat at the small council.”

Daenerys shook his hand.

“I’m glad we have an agreement.”

Renly took a step backwards and knelt in front of Daenerys.

“I Lord Renly Baratheon, Lord paramount of the Stormlands, and Lord of Storm’s End, pledge my army and my house to your cause.”

Deanerys smiled as Renly stood up. He looked uneasy.

“I suppose I’ll have to say it once again when you win this war?”

Deanerys shook her head.

“That is unneeded, as long as you uphold your end of the agreement.”

Renly nodded and looked back at Ned.

“I hope for both of our sakes that I am doing the right thing.”

Ned clenched his jaw.

Yes… he hoped so too.

But he has spent enough time with Daenerys, to know that she’ll be a good queen.

Renly took a deep breath.

“You are all welcome to stay at my camp. Or a rider will escort you back to your own camp.”

Robb looked around before answering.

“I’ll return to my own men.”

Daenerys nodded.

“Yes. Dragons will take up too much space in your camp. It is best if we return.”

Renly nodded and called out to guard standing outside.

Ned followed the guard out along with the other four. 

As they rode back to their army, he could see that the camp was already being set for the night. Men were preparing to retire for the night, guards were switching places, and the cooks were making dinner.

Robb left his side after bidding him good night, to join the Northmen. He preferred staying with them, to show that The Starks still considered them more important than some southern ruler.

Grey Worm joined the rest of the Unsullied, and Barristan retired to his own tent.

He looked up and saw Daenerys land not far from the camp to let her dragons hunt and rest. He rode past his own tent, deciding to meet Daenerys in her own tent tonight.

The guards let him through without question while his horse was taken away by some squire. He sat on the bed and waited for her to come.

He had noticed that something was bothering her ever since they arrived at Renly's camp. She avoided his gaze all the time and stayed as far away as she could. 

When she finally entered the tent looking worried and sad, he stood up. 

And just by the look in her eyes, he knew what was about to happen.


	11. The World Crumbles for Them All

Okay, this has officially become the longest fanfic I have ever written. But my happiness for achieving that, is destroyed by the sadness of this chapter…

Dany and Ned will break up, but do not worry, they are endgame here.

Their last night together will have many different consequences… I’ll let you guys guess what it is.

I am cruel, I know, but I promise that this will have a happy ending, so bear with me for the time being.

As I said in the last chapter, I have a very unexpected point of view for this chapter, considering the fact that the break up will happen while Ned and Dany are alone...

(Ser Barristan) 

Tonight was supposed to be a peaceful night. He was meant to stand on duty by the Queens tent alongside Grey Worm. 

The deal with Renly was done, they had another kingdom on their side, and another great house. A good ally. Renly was a smart man and he wouldn’t rebel against Daenerys. He would also help rebuild the seven Kingdoms.

Everyone was supposed to relax tonight and enjoy the fact that they now had even more allies. But the evening was ruined for him and Grey Worm, when he saw Ned Stark enter their Queen’s tent.

He wanted to laugh at how stupid this was. 

The most honorable man in Westeros was bedding a Targaryen Queen, when just 20 years ago he would have gladly killed a few Targaryens.

Barristan didn’t really care who Daenerys chose as her lover. If Kings could have lovers, then surely a Queen without a husband could enjoy a man’s company.

The only problem was that out of all the men she could have chosen, she chose Ned Stark.

The Warden of the North, the furthest kingdom from King’s Landing. If Ned Stark was lord of Casterly Rock or the Reach then he could stay with the queen. But the North was too far away. 

And Starks were known to not do well in the South.

At first he wanted to smack the man on the head for his stupidity.

But that changed when he realized that the Queen actually loved Ned Stark, and he loved her. And as reckless as their actions were, he wanted to see his Queen happy. And Ned Stark made her quite happy.

Love. 

Such a powerful thing. It could start wars, bring power, and destroy families.

But as strong as love was. It made people blind and reckless.

It complicated everything. They were amidst a war. The Starks were strong allies, and if they found out about Ned Stark’s relationship with Daenerys, they would most likely withdraw their support.

Northmen were loyal to a fault. Which only worsened this situation.

So when he saw Ned Stark enter the Queen’s tent, out in the open, in front of many Northmen, he knew that there would be consequences later. Ned Stark acted like a fool, and he and Daenerys would both pay dearly for this.

Grey Worm stood by his side quietly. They both knew what the Warden of the North came there for. They have stood outside her tent enough times. And even though Grey Worm never spoke of it, Barristan knew that the man shared his opinion on the danger of this relationship. Grey Worm didn’t know much about politics, but he observed and learned quickly.

Soon Daenerys entered the tent, giving him and Grey Worm a quick nod.

He let out a heavy breath redying himself for what was to come. He would stand there looking uncomfortable as always and pretend he couldn’t hear what was going on inside the tent. And he would pretend that those that walked by couldn’t hear it all either.

Surprisingly, unlike every other day, he could only hear silence.

For a second he worried that something was wrong, until Queen Daenerys finally spoke.

He took a deep breath and looked away, trying to turn his mind off from the conversation. He had no business listening in. 

But no matter how much he tried to focus on everything else, he could still hear what was said inside the tent.

“We have to talk Ned.”

“Yes… I can see the worry in your eyes. So what worries you Daenerys?”

There was a long pause until she spoke again.

“We both know what this will be about. There is no need to delay the inevitable.”

“I suppose.”

By Ned Stark’s tone, Barristan could guess what this would be about.

“We should have stopped the moment we arrived in Westeros.”

“Yes. I shouldn’t have come to you after the execution. It was stupid. We had agreed back in Essos, and I broke our agreement.”

“I could have told you to leave. But I didn’t. I allowed you to stay. Now I see that it was selfish to do so.”

Barrisatn clenched his jaw at those words.

So they have already agreed to end their relationship? 

They should have known that Love was impossible to stop.

“If anyone was selfish, it was me. I had my family back, but I chose my personal happiness over them and my house.”

A quiet huff escaped the Queen’s lips.

“I wish we would have never met. Then everything would have been more simple.”

“Then I would be dead.”

“But you would have stayed honorable, and truthful to your family.”

After a few seconds of silence Ned Stark spoke again.

“It doesn’t matter. Honor fades compared to the love I found by your side.”

A humorless chuckle came from Daenerys.

“Your words make this even harder.”

“I promised to always tell you the truth. Would you prefer I told you lies?”

“At least lies would hurt less than the truth.”

Barristan closed his eyes for a second.

He could imagine Daenerys stand there with slightly red eyes, saying those sorrowful words to the man she loved. The only man that has ever truly loved her.

“There is no point in telling lies. You already know exactly how much I love you.”

A quiet sob was heard from the Dragon Queen. And it broke Barristan’s heart.

“Why?.. Why Ned? Why does it have to be like this? Why are the gods so cruel? Why can’t I have something as simple as Love?”

“Love is far from simple Dany… Don’t waste your tears on me. Once you sit upon the Iron Throne, you will have hundreds of young men asking for your hand.”

“But there is only one man I want. If I am Queen, then why can I not choose the man that stands by my side?”

“Because that is what the Gods have willed.”

Daenerys was crying. The sobs could barely be heard from the outside, but standing where he was, he could hear everything.

“How can I sit on the throne if you are not by my side? How can I rule the seven Kingdoms when the man I love is on the other side of Westeros?”

“I will be by your side. I shall stay by your side, even if we cannot be lovers. I will still be your advisor and friend. You are the Queen I chose to follow. And I will continue to follow, unless you command me to do otherwise.”

There was another long period of silence until Daenerys spoke again.

“I love you Ned. I love you so much... If only we didn’t have to hide everything...”

“I love you too. Which is why this must end. It has already gone for far too long. I wish you nothing but happiness. And I cannot allow myself to be selfish anymore.”

“If you wish me happiness then stay. Just for tonight. Be selfish one last time.”

“Alright then…”

At that moment, Barristan knew the conversation for tonight ended.

His heart was broken. But not nearly as much as it was for Daenerys and Ned Stark.

Just a day ago, he wished them to go their separate ways for the sake of Daenerys’ crown, and the seven Kingdoms. And now he wished that he would go back and slap himself for thinking such things.

He turned to Grey Worm who was stoic as always, but had slight worry in his eyes.

He let out a heavy breath, as he tried to distract himself from the sounds coming from the tent. The shuffles of the bed covers, the creaking of the bed, and the not so quiet moans.

Barristan turned away and focused on the nearby group of Dothraki sitting by a fire.

The few seconds he was distracted, he didn’t notice as someone neared the Queen’s tent from the side. The man wore dark clothing, and the hood of his cloak covered his face.

Barristan should have never looked away because there, out of the guards’ sight, peering through a hole in the tent, stood a young man. 

With anger in his eyes, and betrayal on his face.

A man with hair as red as fire, and eyes as blue as the rivers in the Riverlands.

Robb Stark stood there, now hating the man he always looked up to.


	12. Do You Regret It?

Okay, another awful chapter right here with Robb’s point of view…

I apologize for the ending of the previous chapter, it was sad to write, but it was for the sake of the plot…

Remember Daenerys’ dream from chapter 9? We’ll finally see what it meant.

The next chapter will have a time skip.

This chapter contains swearing. (all you'll find is the word fuck)

(Robb Stark)

He stood with a blank face beside his father’s tent. But his eyes were anything but blank. Anger was as visible as daylight in his eyes, and he did nothing to hide it.

When the previous night he saw his father enter the Queen’s tent, he was tempted to run inside and see what in the seven hells was happening. But he decided to be patient. So he waited some time before making his way to Daenerys’ tent. 

It was already dark. Dark enough to hide him from the eyes of her guards. She was well guarded, but most of her guards stood too far away from where he snuck up to the tent.

When he reached the tent, he immediately understood what was happening. There was no mistaking the sound coming from the inside. 

But he had to know for sure. He had to be sure that it was his father there with the Queen, before accusing anyone of anything.

A little crack in the tent, was enough to provide him with a sight he never wished to see again. And it was enough to prove that he was correct in his assumptions.

His father was fucking the Dragon Queen.

Even now as he stood before his father’s tent in the cold breeze, images of last night popped in his mind. He closed his eyes trying to rid himself of those memories, as anger bubbled in his chest.

He snapped his eyes open when he heard movement in his father's tent.

A few seconds later his father exited the tent.

All he could see is red, as he swung his fist at his father before he could even see him standing there.

His fist hit its target, and his father slightly stumbled from the blow.

The next moment his father turned to face him with a confused expression on his face.

“What is the meaning of this!?”

But Robb didn’t care about what his father was asking.

He wasted no time before trying to punch his father again.

But his father managed to turn away.

Robb was too far gone to see the guards around them that were running and calling for Ser Barristan and the Queen.

Robb launched himself at his father, and this time his father couldn’t turn away before he pushed him onto the ground.

His father didn’t punch him in return, but he tried to hold back his arms.

Robb continued punching his father at the best of his abilities. Until his father managed to push him off. Before Robb could throw himself at his father again, a few guards held him back.

His father didn’t try to continue the fight, he simply looked angrily at him. His eyes were a mix of confusion and disbelief at his son’s actions.

Before it could get any further, Ser barristan arrived at the scene. While he still struggled against the guards. The few punches he managed to land on his father were not enough to cease his anger at his father.

Barristan was the first to speak.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

But Robb was only focused on his father.

“You bastard. You lying bastard!”

Barristan looked between the two Starks before letting out a heavy breath. He turned to the guards holding Robb.

“Bring him to his tent. It seems he has some things to discuss with his father.”

Robb finally stopped struggling and let the guards drag him away. The entire time he kept his eyes on his father. He hoped his father could see just how betrayed he felt.

Attacking his father like that in the open was stupid. But the anger got the better of him.

Once the guards dropped him off in his own tent, they forced him to sit. He didn’t argue. He was about to argue with his father, there was no point in wasting his energy on guards that had no part in this conflict.

Ser Barristan entered and sent the guards away. Ned Stark entered soon after.

Robb immediately stood up. He pointed his finger at his father.

“I can’t believe you would do something like this. I didn’t want to believe it at first. But then yesterday… What I saw yesterday…”

The two men looked at him confused.

Robb huffed.

“I can’t believe you would do something like this to our family. To mother! To me! Sansa, and Arya, and Bran, and Rickon! And Jon! To the North! Gods… how could you betray us all?!”

Barristan looked at Ned Stark more confused than before.

“Betray? What do you mean betray?”

Robb glared at his father but turned to Barristan and let out a humorless chuckle.

“And you! You knew of it. You stood there. You were standing there. There is no way you didn’t know about it!”

Ned stared at him.

“What do you speak of Robb?”

Robb shook his head. 

“The fact that you dishonored mother! And for what?! Just to fuck some Targaryen Queen who is young enough to be your daughter!”

Everyone in the tent froze.

His father took a deep breath.

“Robb…”

“What? You can explain? Don’t even bother. You judged me for marrying Talisa. Meanwhile you were fucking Daenerys Targaryen!”

His father looked down at the ground and clenched his jaw.

Robb huffed and turned to Barristan.

“And you knew it all along.”

Barristan looked at him in shame.

“I did. But I am her queen’s guard. I swore to protect her secrets.”

Robb looked back at his father. He could understand why Barristan didn't say anything.

But there was no way he could forgive his father for this.

“My whole life, I looked up to you. You were honorable, and you taught me to be honorable. I always wanted to be like you. I wanted to be the brave, honorable, and dutiful Lord of Winterfell. But now… Now I wish to be anything, but like you.”

He sent one last glare in his father’s direction before storming out.

He didn’t want to hear what his father had to say. There was nothing he could say, that could fix this.

His father destroyed their family for a good fuck.

What a fool he was. A damned fool for believing that his father was the most honorable man in Westeros. For believing that honorable men existed.

His father was just like everyone else. Honorable when it suited him.

And out of all the women in Westeros he had to pick the Dragon Queen. She was only three years older than himself. Twice younger than his father. And even though such an age difference was not uncommon amongst political marriages, his father’s affair with the Queen was anything but political.

No. Judging by what he saw yesterday, it was not political. At first he thought the Queen would try to seduce his father in order to claim the North. But now he knew that his father has willingly given the North to Daenerys.

Even if his father claimed that he was now the Lord of Winterfell and it was his choice to support the Dragon Queen. Now Robb knew that the only reason Daenerys saved them at the Wedding was because she was his father’s lover.

Thinking of the wedding at the Twins his thought went to his mother.

She still hadn’t gotten over Jon’s existence. And now she would have to deal with her husband’s infidelity once again.

These news would no doubt break her.

Why were the gods so cruel? Why did they have to be so cruel to his family? Bran and Rickon are dead. Theon betrayed him. Sansa is with the Lannisters. Arya is no longer a happy child. And his father has chosen a foreign Queen over them all.

It was disgusting, and demoralizing. 

His father taught him to be a good man. But now he knew that his father wasn’t a good man that he always thought him to be.

His father always told him to be honorable. But now his father has dishonored his wife.

His life was destroyed. All his childhood beliefs were ruined. And his respect for his father has shattered.

Robb was so focused on his anger that he didn’t even realize as he walked all the way to the Queen’s tent. He clenched his jaw at the thought of entering that tent. 

But he had to speak to the Queen, no matter how much he hated her right now.

When the guards saw him they moved to the side as a young maid informed the Queen of his arrival.

He was invited inside.

He hesitated before walking in. He couldn’t stop his eyes from looking around. Trying to see if perhaps what he saw was nothing but a dream. Perhaps his mind was playing cruel tricks on him.

There was nothing. Nothing that was out of place. The bed was freshly made and thick furs covered the sheets. Daenerys was sitting on a chair looking through some of her jewelry. 

She looked up at him, waiting for him to speak.

But he ignored her gaze. He didn’t wish to look into her purple eyes.

The Queen looked confused when she realized he was looking around.

“What brings you here Lord Robb?”

He clenched his jaw at the title. Yes he was a lord once again. And she was his Queen.

Robb pointed to a slight red mark on his cheek.

“Do you see this, your Grace? I got this mark in a fight this morning. But my father looks worse after I beat him up.”

The Queen looked genuinely worried at that information.

“What? Why would you beat him up?”

Robb huffed.

“Because he was fucking you.”

The Queen’s eyes widened in a mix of fear, embarrassment, and shock.

“I don’t know what you mean..”

Robb shook his head.

“No need for lies, your Grace. I know the truth. Ser Barristan knows the truth.”

She looked up at him with slight worry on her face, as she tried to hide the shame, and what looked like pain from her eyes.

“Then why are you here?”

He looked at her for a second. Thinking of what to say. He didn’t come here prepared. He let his anger drive his actions.

But then a sudden idea came to his mind. 

“Because I have a question for you.”

She raised her eyebrow.

“Well then ask it…”

Robb nodded and asked the question, to which he actually didn’t want the answer. 

“Do you regret it?”

She stared at him confused by the vague question.

“Regret what?”

He took a deep breath before continuing. While asking the question he looked at her with ice cold eyes. Hoping that she will feel ashamed for what she had done.

“Destroying my family?”

\--------------------------------------------------


	13. A Crazy Plan

Daenerys receives a letter from Tywin Lannister. A new plan, involving less bloodshed is created. Meanwhile everyone prepares for the battle with Stannis, and deals with the fallout between the Starks.

(Daenerys Targaryen)

It’s been two weeks since Renly’s army has joined her cause. Renly proved to be a smart man with good knowledge of Westeros politics and the Lannister family, even if he seemed rather childish at times.

Renly also had good knowledge of his brother’s army, and battle strategy. Their battle against Stannis would be near the Trident. Stannis was marching at them from Dragonstone where he has recollected an army after the battle of the Blackwater.

She has asked the man to surrender and kneel. But as Ned has warned her, he was a stubborn man. A stubborn man with a legitimate claim to the Iron Throne.

Since he refused to kneel, she would have to battle against him before heading for King’s Landing and the Lannisters.

Stannis only had 20 thousand men left. But that didn’t stop him from fighting and calling himself King. He was under the influence of the Red priestess, and believed that he was the one meant to rule the Seven Kingdoms.

Over the past few months she had learned much about Westerosi politics, and the great houses of the Seven Kingdoms. She has spent hours with Ned, learning all she could about the kingdom she would rule.

That thought brought her mind to Ned Stark.

She wouldn’t deny that she missed him greatly. Once again she felt alone. Of course she had friends. She had Ser Barristan who was like a father to her. But she no longer had love.

The only man she has ever truly loved could not be with her. 

Why did she have to fall in love with a man almost twice her age, married, with 6 children? Why did she have to cross paths with Ned Stark?

Why did the Gods give her such a loving and caring man, only to keep him out of her reach?

Of course she could always go to his tent. But she couldn’t allow anything to happen between them for the sake of her crown and his family.

Especially now that most Northern Lords knew about their relationship. 

She cursed Robb Stark for screaming out in the middle of the entire military camp. She hated him for being so loud, instead of discussing it privately with his father.

Now everyone knew. They called him dishonorable, and her a foreign whore.

She pretended not to hear the whispers and nasty words. She acted as though it was a simple misunderstanding.

Even if hearing them call Ned such awful things and watching his relationship with his son getting destroyed, made her want to feed them to her dragons, she kept a blank face and avoided eye contact.

Ned did the same thing. He put on the mask of the indifferent, cold, stoic, northern Lord. His eyes looked cold and emotionless most days, so she started avoiding his gaze too.

Most days she wished she could return to Essos with Ned where they wouldn’t have to hide. They wouldn’t have to feel ashamed for loving each other. It would have been better than watching as everyone looks at her with either anger or pity.

But she has promised her people to break the wheel and take power away from Lannisters and other tyrants. She promised to be a good queen and save Westeros from those that dress in fine silks and gold while others can’t even afford food for their children. 

Ned has told her that she shouldn’t give up her crown for him. He didn’t allow her to be selfish. He asked her to be a good queen. And she would be a good Queen. Even if he won’t be there by her side.

She rid her mind of thoughts of Ned as she entered the tent that served as a meeting room. Robb Stark was there along with Roose Bolton, a man who made her feel uncomfortable with his dead eyes. Ser Barrisatn was there as the commander of her army. Renly Baratheon was sitting there with a slight smile on his face which could almost make people forget they were amidst a war. And of course Ned was there.

The sight of him made her breath hitch. No matter how sad or broody he looked, he was still handsome. And she still missed him.

The lords stood up from their seats when she entered. They all bowed and murmured “your grace”. She could see the anger in Robb Stark who looked anywhere but at her. She could see the silent misery in Ned as he seemed indifferent to her presence. And she could see the other Lords’ discomfort from being stuck in a tent between a massive family scandal.

Of course no one spoke to her of Ned to her face. And no one dared to ask questions. But she could see their emotions in their eyes. And she didn’t like what she saw. Anger, pity, blame, disgust.

Once she sat in her chair at the head of the table, all the men sat down. They were all sitting in silence waiting for someone else to begin. The silence made everything even more uncomfortable and awkward.

So she was forced to begin. She has received a raven from Tywin Lannister.

At first she wanted to burn the letter and forget about it. But Ser Barristan convinced her to read it to the Lords and discuss it before replying.

She took out the letter from her cloak.

“My Lords, I received a letter from Tywin Lannister.”

They immediately looked intrigued.

Roose Bolton was the one to speak first.

“What is in the letter, if I may ask, your grace?”

“I have not opened it yet. I intended to burn it.”

Renly chuckled which drew all the attention to him.

“In your place I would wipe my ass with that letter. But I suppose burning it works too!”

It seemed as though no one else shared his sense of humor as the others stayed silent.

She let out a heavy breath and broke the seal.

The Lords waited patiently as she read it.

At first she was surprised, and then angered by what the Lannisters proposed.

She huffed and pushed the letter away from herself.

Ned raised his eyebrow.

“What does it say?”

Daenerys looked around. No one seemed bothered by the fact that he asked her question. So she answered.

“They wish to unite house lannister with house Targaryen. Tywin offers me to become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The only requirement is that I wed Joffrey.”

Renly burst out laughing.

“Ha! It means they know they can’t defeat us. They cannot defeat three grown dragons. They are looking for a way to make peace. Those idiots forget that everyone from Dorne to the Wall knows Joffrey is the Kingslayer’s son.”

Robb Stark looked weirdly at Renly but then turned to face her.

“I suppose you can burn the letter.”

She folded the letter, but before she could put it away, Roose Bolton spoke.

“Don’t burn it yet. We can use this against them.”

Everyone turned to the lord of the Dreadfort with curiosity in their eyes.

Ned leaned forward slightly onto his elbows on the table.

“You have an idea Lord Bolton?”

The northern lord smiled.

“Yes.”

Robb Stark spoke this time.

“And what do you propose?”

Lord Bolton turned to face Daenerys.

“Joffrey was betrothed to Margaery Tyrell. If Tywin Lannister breaks the betrothal, the Tyrells will no longer support him. That could sway them to your cause.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“That may be true. But he will not break the betrothal with the Tyrells unless I agree to his terms.”

“That is why I suggested leaving the letter unburnt for now.”

Ned narrowed his eyes.

“You propose that her Grace weds Joffrey?”

Renly also looked suspiciously at the Lord of the Dreadfort. But Lord Bolton shook his head.

“No. If we reply to his letter saying she accepts the proposal, Tywin Lannister will break the betrothal. Then we write to the Tyrells and propose an alliance. They will be offended by the Lannisters and they were always Targaryen loyalists. Chances are they will agree to kneel to Queen Daenerys. Then we will all march to King’s Landing, supposedly for Queen Daenerys to wed, and for the North to kneel. And then we attack them.”

Everyone froze. The plan was smart. But dishonorable. She would have to break an oath. Even if it was an oath to the Lannisters. Ned’s honor has rubbed off on her, and such a plan seemed wrong to her.

Renly was the first to react.

“I like the plan. They won’t even know they are being attacked until we are standing right by their gates.”

Ser Barristan stared at Renly.

“The plan may be good. But then we’ll be no better than them. Breaking promises.”

Renly hunched his shoulders and leaned back in his seat.

Robb Stark looked at her. The anger was still in his eyes, but it seemed he was willing to put it away for this moment. 

“We don’t have to promise them anything. If we simply send a letter saying “We shall meet in King’s Landing after Stannis Baratheon has fallen” they will think you have agreed. And they won’t be able to accuse us of lying because we will march to King’s Landing once we defeat Stannis.”

Daenerys raised an eyebrow and looked at Ser Barristan.

The elder knight was clearly considering the option.

She then looked at Ned. He was clearly not happy with the plan. The plan clearly went against his belief in honor and keeping promises. Bu he kept quiet.

And she knew why he kept quiet. Because he knew that if he said anything about honor. Robb Stark would throw it right back at him and remind everyone that Daenerys Targaryen managed to seduce the most honorable man in Westeros.

Or they would question his honor, simply for loving a woman he was never meant to meet.

She clenched her jaw and looked away from him. Ned Stark lost a lot of respect. Many started questioning him. And she was at fault for that. She bedded a married man, and now there were consequences.

The worst part was that that night was supposed to be their last night together. If Robb Stark had snuck up to her tent a day later he wouldn’t have found anything.

That though tormented her at night, along with the question he asked her.

So did she regret loving Ned?

No.


	14. Rumors Travel Fast

This story has reached over 20 thousand words. Damn… I didn’t think it would get this far. But you guys, those that read this and especially those that comment, you kept me motivated all this time. And I truly thank you guys for reading this and following the story.  
\--------------------------------  
Okay, I have realized that I suck at battle scenes, so after this chapter there will be a rather large time skip.   
This chapter will be Catelyn’s point of view as rumors reach her. The next one will be after the battle with Stannis. 

So a time skip of around a couple fortnights. (just skipping them marching towards Stannis and the battle). And the story will really reach its most important part. The character will go through physical and emotional issues.

Just warning in advance)

(Catelyn Stark)

Rumors always travelled faster than the truth.

She first learned that when she heard about Ned’s bastard from Ashara Dayne.

And now she was reminded of that when the rumors of Ned’s affair with the Queen reached her ears.

When she heard some kitchen maids talking about it, she almost collapsed. Her knees gave out beneath her weight. Of course she knew about her husband and Daenerys Targaryen before, but hearing it being discussed as public knowledge was worse than listening to quiet gossip and assumptions.

She managed to reach her rooms before collapsing onto her bed as a loud sob escaped her lips. Perhaps Ned had dishonored her, but she had enough dignity left to not cry in public.

Now, a week later, she still sat with red eyes by the window. Looking out, waiting for something. She knew her son would not be back in a while, but she couldn’t pull herself away. At least she knew he was alive, as he sent her a letter or two every week.

He would tell her about their progress, what happens in camp, and how much he missed his family. He was eager to return North with her and Talisa, and he couldn’t wait for his child to be born.

But she has yet to receive at least one letter from Ned.

She tried not to think of him. But failed miserably. Almost 20 years of marriage, she thought they were at least friends, and that they held respect for each other. But it seemed that Ned was now too caught up in his Targaryen Queen.

Robb had stopped mentioning his father in his letters, or briefly writing “father is well”. Around the same time, rumors of Ned’s infidelity reached Riverrun.

Then she knew what happened.

Robb had always loved his father and respected him. The only reason he would stop writing about him, is if he found out the truth.

In her own letters to Robb, she didn’t dare ask him what happened, and if he knew the truth. She didn’t dare question him about the Dragon Queen either. She only asked about the camp and the northern lords. She told him of Talisa, of Riverrun, and of any news they received from the capitol.

There was no point in making the letters something negative. She hoped her letters would keep his mind off the war for at least a few minutes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She turned away from the window.

“Yes? Who is it?”

After a short pause, she got her answer.

“It is me, Cat.”

It was her uncle Brynden. 

She let out a breath as she stood up and walked to open the door for him.

Her uncle had a grim look on his face as he entered her room.

She closed the door behind him, and sat back near the window.

“You seem troubled.”

Her uncle narrowed his eyes.

“Please tell me that the rumors that I hear of Ned Stark’s affair with the Queen, are only rumors, and nothing more.”

She dropped her head. She shouldn’t have been surprised. Of course he would have heard the rumors sooner or later. There was no hope of avoiding the truth anymore.

“I would give anything so that they would only be rumors. But the Gods are cruel.”

Her uncle’s eyes filled with pity for a second before changing to rage. He turned to the table not far away and smacked the cup off the table.

“I will beat him to a pulp for this. How dare he! One bastard was not enough for him!?”

Catelyn winced when the cup hit the ground.

She looked back up at her uncle.

“That is if he survives this war.”

Her uncle scoffed.

“Bastards like him always do. He has dishonored you once again.”

She turned away.

No matter how much anger she held for Ned, she would not wish him dead. He was the father of her children. He was a good and strong Lord, and he would hold the North together after this war. And she would pray for his safe return. 

“I am more worried about Robb than my honor. It seems he knows the truth. I fear what he will do in a fit of anger. I do not wish him to do something stupid while blinded by anger.”

Her uncle clenched his jaw.

“Ned Stark will pay for dishonoring house Tully. For dishonoring you, when you have been nothing but dutiful and caring.” 

She huffed. Ned was going to get away with this like every other Lord.

“No need to waste our energy on Ned. His faithfulness and honor matters little. All I care about is my children being back safely in Winterfell.”

Her uncle walked closer to her.

“And what about your honor? The honor of house Tully? We have fought by Robb Stark’s side when he was accused of treason. And he repays us by fucking a Targaryen Queen?”

She closed her eyes. Those words came with vivid images in her mind. She could see his warm smile, but this time directed at the Queen. She could see him lying by her side in their bed, but this time Daenerys Targaryen was there instead of her.

It brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Her uncle pulled her into a hug.

“Oh my dear Cat… Why have the Gods given you such a husband?”

Why? Perhaps because she had hated Jon Snow? Even though he was an innocent boy. Because she didn’t want to blame her husband. Who at the time was the best husband, the kindest man, she could have asked for.

The Gods were punishing her hatred by destroying her family.

And she couldn’t do anything to change it. She was powerless in this situation.

She could only pray and hope for the safe return of her husband and her remaining children. 

Her uncle pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes.

“Ned Stark never deserved you. By having an affair with the Queen he is only dishonoring himself, his family, and the North. And the Gods will punish him.”

She shook her head.

“It matters not. He has done his duty, and so have I. There will be no love between us, but as his wife, and as the mother of his children, I owe it to him, I owe it to the North, to continue standing by his side. It will keep the North together and strong. And it shall keep my children safe.”

Her uncle pulled her once again into a hug as she dried her tears.

Her children would live through this war if the Gods were kind. And they would be safe.

She would deal with the dishonor if i meant her children were back in Winterfell, instead of being scattered all over Westeros.

Sansa. Her beautiful, kind, and ladylike daughter. She was alone in King’s Landing amongst Lions. Amongst liars and cheaters who would use her kind heart to take advantage of her.

Arya. The willful child. Her wild daughter. Who was no longer wild, but rather angry and scarred by her journey through the Riverlands, and the horrors she had lived through.

Robb. Her first born. Now a man grown. She had hoped he would not see war, and that he would rule the North in peace. But he was fighting in a rebellion against the crown, just like Ned had at his age.

And Bran and Rickon were dead. Burned to a crisp by Theon Greyjoy.

The Gods were truly cruel. They seemed set on destroying her family. Both Tully and Stark.

Perhaps if she had told Sansa the truth of the cruel world they lived in. Perhaps if she had been more focused on educating them on the politics of the Seven Kingdoms rather than Gods. And Perhaps if she hadn’t let Ned ride south.

Perhaps then her family would still be in Winterfell, safely, as far away from wars as they could be.

But it was too late to change anything.

They were amidst a war.

Her husband was once again dishonoring her.

Targaryens were back in Westeros.

Two of her children were dead.

Ned has shamed her once again.

The worst part was that it was the Dragon Queen. Had it been any whore from a cheap brothel, she would have been less disgusted.

But it was the dragon Queen, who’s brother had raped Lyanna Stark. The woman who was twice younger than Ned. A woman who would be their Queen. The Queen to whom she would have to kneel.

She would be forced to kneel before the woman her husband has taken to bed.

Her children would be forced to kneel before their father’s lover.

And what if the Queen decided to take Ned as her husband? 

Then she would be widowed. Her children would be forgotten.

If the white haired woman managed to bring out the passion and anger out of the Quiet Wolf, then that woman was capable of anything.

And it scared her.

What would happen to her?

To her family?

To the North?

Would Ned leave it all behind?

He already has. He ran away to Essos instead of helping Robb fight the war. He stayed with the Queen instead of helping her rebuild their family.Perhaps he has already made his choice. Perhaps he has already chosen the Queen over the North and their family.

But she, Catelyn Stark, has also made her choice. She wouldn’t let her family be torn apart.


	15. Ain't No Sunshine...

Well, time skip right here. So three weeks since Daenerys received a letter from Tywin, and a month and a half since she broke up with Ned.

The battle with Stannis is over… but not everyone made it out alive and unharmed...

(Ned Stark)

Daenerys.

Daenerys was the only thing he could think about.

The battle was over. Stannis was slain in battle by Ser Barristan, and Shireen Baratheon was taken safely to Renly. 

Most of the men that fought for Stannis agreed to bend the knee to Daenerys only if they would be allowed to serve under Renly’s command. 

The only problem being that Daenerys was unable to accept their request. During the battle one of the archers tasked with bringing the Dragon down, hit Daenerys.

Drogon burned the archers for harming Daenerys, after that the Dragon flew away from the battle to bring her to safety.

He might no longer be able to be with Daenerys, but he still loved her. Seeing her being hit with an arrow made him worried and angry. And now that the battle was over, men have surrendered, and healers were running around the field helping anyone who was hurt, he was trying to make his way to her.

He had stayed by Robb’s side most of the battle. His son might hate him now, but he would never let any harm befall him. Robb was a strong fighter, but he was nowhere near Ned’s skills. It seemed as Ned’s training with Barristan and Grey Worm paid off, because when he was leaving Winterfell, he was almost evenly matched with his son.

They have lost many men, but now that the Stormlanders joined them, they almost had the same numbers as before this battle.

He was still trying to find where Daenerys was. Barristan had joined him, while Robb and Renly were charged with counting men and ensuring order amongst the soldiers. But finding Daenerys was not easy amidst all the injured. Men were screaming, crying, dying. But he couldn’t care about them at the moment. Robb was safe. Now he just had to make sure Daenerys was safe. or as safe as she could be after being hit with an arrow.

Barristan kept glancing his way with a weird look, as though expecting him to do something stupid. But he ignored those looks. He was too worried and too angry to care. 

Luckily a young squire came running to them, he was sent by the healers who were tending to Daenerys. He exchanged a quick look with Barristan before they both ran after the squire.

They were led to a tent guarded by a few Unsullied, they were let inside.

What he saw inside broke his heart. It made him wish he could kill all those archers with his bare hands. He wished he could bring them back from the hell they were rotting in, and kill them again.

His Queen was unconscious, her forehead covered in a sweat, and all her clothes covered in her own blood. The arrow has already been removed from her stomach, and the healers were trying to stop the bleeding as best as they could.

Seeing her like this made his blood boil with anger. He couldn’t stop the slight gasp that escaped his lips as he tried to push his hair away from his eyes.

Would she survive this?

Would she die?

She had to live. This war was pointless without her.

He would lose another woman he loved.

Were the gods truly so cruel?

No, she could not die.

She was not supposed to be harmed.

She was supposed to be safe. His Queen, the queen of the Seven Kingdoms was supposed to be safe. He was supposed to keep her safe.

He should have kept her safe.

He failed Daenerys.

Not being able to look at the woman he loves in such a state he turned away and left.

He needed to distract himself from that sight.

He kept walking, as far away from that tent as he could until Ser Barristan stopped him.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He turned to face the elder knight.

“I am leaving that place. I cannot stand to see her in such a state.”

Barristan clenched his jaw.

“You didn’t even stay long enough to hear what the Maester had to say.”

He let out a heavy breath.

“What did they say?”

Barristan shook his head lightly.

“She will be alright. She is asleep because they have given her Milk of poppy. They’ll ensure there is no infection, and once she heals, she’ll be alright.”

Ned closed his eyes for a second.

She would be alright. Daenerys would be alright.

And that is all that mattered. He let himself relax a bit since the battle ended.

He opened his eyes, and found Barristan looking at him with pity in his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that. Everywhere I look all I see is anger or pity. I don't want you too to look at me like that.”

The elder knight let out a heavy breath.

“People simply show you what they feel. What do you think I should feel? Happy? How can I be happy when I was standing outside the tent where you two decided that it has gone for too long. How can I be happy when I saw your relationship with Robb fall apart? All I feel is pity and anger.”

Ned shook his head and turned away.

He couldn’t blame everyone for feeling pity for Daenerys and anger for him. He felt like that himself. He was angry at himself for not protecting Daenerys. And he was feeling pity for himself for not being able to be with the woman he loved.

Unfortunately Barristan wasn’t done with him.

“The woman you love is hurt, and you simply walk away?”

He snorted.

“And what do you propose I do? Sit by her side? And cause even more rumors to go around? No. All I can do is wait for the healers to do their job, and pray for her recovery.”

Barristan walked up to him once again.

“No long ago you told me that you would do anything to spend time with her. That every moment in her presence was worth everything.”

“That was until Robb found out. That was until everyone found out the truth. I have dishonored her, and myself. I have ruined her reputation and destroyed respect for House Stark. My family, my wife, and my children will forever remember this. The entirety of the Seven Kingdoms will remember this even once we are all dead. I have tainted both of our houses legacies.”

Barristan raised his eyebrow.

“You didn’t care about all that when you were with her. If you have already lost everything, then why start caring now?”

He looked down at the ground. Yes, what was done, was already done. He couldn’t go back in time and push her away when she first came to him in Essos. He couldn’t undo the damage their love has cost his family and their Houses.

“I do not wish to dishonor her any further.”

The elder knight shook his head and walked back to the tent where the Queen lay unconscious and bloodied.

But he couldn’t go back there. At least not now.

He would clear his mind. He would find Robb, his bannermen, and advisors. And before going to sleep, he would visit her.

He still had much to do, and he knew that if he went to Daenerys, he would not leave her side until he would be dragged away.

While she was injured, he and Barristan would have to take control of the armies and continue leading them towards King’s Landing. Even if she didn’t recover by the time they reached King’s Landing, they would still have to take the city and get rid of the Lannisters.

The Tyrells still haven’t replied to their letter. 

Ever since Daenerys sent the letter as Lord Bolton has suggested to Tywin Lannister, the Tyrells left King’s Landing and returned to Highgarden. But whether they would join Daenerys was still unknown.

Ned knew that Olenna Tyrell would try to marry one of her grandsons to Daenerys in return for her support. 

That thought had consumed his mind for the past few days.

Would it be Loras Tyrell? The young knight Sansa had fawned over. Or would it be Garlan Tyrell? 

Truly it didn’t matter who would wed Daenerys.

He just couldn’t stand the thought of the woman he loved with another man.

He pushed those nasty thoughts out of his head as he helped Renly and Robb bring everything back to order. And for the rest of the day he tried not to think of Daenerys. However passing soldiers and healers kept whispering about the injured Queen. And every time he heard her name, he would see her lying there bloodied. 

It went on and on, until it became too dark to do anything, guards switched, and everyone went to bed.

When he saw Robb disappear in his tent, he took a deep breath and headed towards Daenerys. He wished that by now she looked better. Before she looked almost dead, he did not wish her that way. Because he knew those images would flood his nightmares.

When he reached her tent, the Unsullied were guarding her just as before. Suddenly a maester exited the tent and bowed his head when he noticed him.

“Lord Stark.”

Ned nodded. He didn’t know who the maester was, he seemed to be from the Stormlands.

“How is the Queen?”

The maester let out a heavy breath.

“I’m afraid our Queen is not doing very well. She will recover, but not any time soon. She has lost a lot of blood. It is a miracle she is still breathing, considering her condition.”

Ned furrowed his brows.

“What condition?”

The maester hesitated for a moment, before replying.

“It appears that the Queen was with child when the arrow hit her. Unfortunately we couldn’t do anything to save her child.”

Her child.

Her child…

It took him a moment to process the information.

His child.

That is when his knees gave out underneath him and his world went dark.


	16. Winter Shall Come South

Okay, last chapter was the peak of sadness in this story. I promise that there will not be anymore of such awful moments.

This chapter will be some time for mending between Ned and Robb.

(Robb Stark)

The Queen was injured during the battle, and no matter how angry he was at her, he still worried. If she died, it would complicate this war even more, and their plan with tricking the Lannisters would no longer work.

So there he was, sitting with his bannermen and Renly discussing what they will do in case the Queen dies. His father didn’t show up to the meeting for some reason. Even though they all got enough sleep during the night after the battle.

They had very little options as to who would take the throne instead of Daenerys. Renly was an option. Even if Ned Stark was named heir, Robb knew that his father wouldn’t want to rule the Seven Kingdoms. And Renly was a good king, who knew the politics of Westeros, and who actually had a claim to the Iron Throne.

Before the meeting was concluded, a squire ran into the tent drawing everyone’s attention.

The boy was no older than four and ten, and genuinely looked worried.

“Lord Stark?”

Robb stood up from his chair.

“What is the matter?”

The boy hesitated for a second before replying.

“It’s your father. He collapsed suddenly last night. Luckily a healer was there when it happened.”

He took a deep breath. No matter how angry he was at his father at the moment, he didn’t wish any harm upon him. And afterall he didn’t hate his father, no matter what his father had done wrong.

“Bring me to him.”

The boy nodded and turned to exit the tent.

Robb turned to the lords.

“Apologies my lords, but we will continue this later.”

Once the lords nodded, he wasted no time following the boy.

He didn’t care what men around him thought. He simply ran through the many tents as a young boy would.

The squire brought him to a tent, where a healer was sitting beside his father who was unconscious. 

The squire ran away after some time.

Robb walked up to his father’s bed and turned towards the Maester.

“What happened?!”

The maester looked up at him for a second.

“I suppose he was tired after the battle.”

Robb frowned.

“And that caused him to collapse?!”

The older man looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Screaming at me won’t help your father, Lord Stark. It is best to let him sleep peacefully, and he’ll wake up in a few hours.”

Robb let out a breath.

Well at least his father was asleep, and alright. However, most men didn’t collapse simply from being tired.

“Why did he collapse?”

The maester glanced at him.

“As I said, your father was tired after the battle. He came to visit the Queen. It so happened that there were bad news regarding her health. I suppose, his tired state, worry and shock, caused him to faint. He was brought here, and I stayed by his side most of the night.”

He raised his eyebrow.

“Bad news?”

The healer took a deep breath.

“Yes. She will recover from the arrow wound. It will take some time, but it will heal and she will be alright. The bad news is that when she was wounded, she was with child. As you can guess, the arrow killed her child.”

Robb took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This could complicate quite a few things. His father had gotten Daenerys pregnant and didn’t even know about it. And now their child was dead.

As someone who almost lost his unborn child he could somewhat understand what his father must have felt.

This turn of events was definitely unplanned, considering the fact that the Queen thought she couldn’t have children.

He looked around the tent, he pulled a chair to his father’s bedside and sat down.

“You can leave, Maester. I wish to spend some time with my father.”

The old man stood up and bowed slightly to him before leaving.

He looked closely at his father. He seemed older and more exhausted than ever before. The war had only been going on for a couple of years, however it seemed as though it had been a decade since Robert Baratheon rode into Winterfell.

He was still a boy back then, all his siblings were alive and full of joy. His parents were happy side by side. Now he was a man hardened by battles, his siblings were either dead or held hostage, and his parents were apart.

He would give anything to go back to Winterfell, and stop his father from riding south. He would do anything to stop Jon from joining the Night’s Watch. Because he could trust Jon. He may have been a bastard, but he was always more truthful than Theon.

Now his last brother was freezing off at the Wall, and Theon had betrayed them all.

When he rode to war, he thought that he and Theon would be like his father and Robert Baratheon. They would bring the Lannisters down and save their family.

But he was still foolish back then.

War wasn’t honorable. Battles weren’t glorious. And there was nothing good in death.

He got lost in his thoughts and memories, and he didn’t even realise how time went by. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his father woke up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes flew open,a dn he immediately turned to face his father.

“Father. You’re awake.”

His father sat up in his bed.

“I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Robb huffed.

“I may be angry, but I do not hate you.”

HIs father closed his eyes for a second, seemingly remembering what happened the previous day.

When his father opened his eyes again, they looked even more dead and cold than ever before. His face was blank, the same face he had when he would execute deserters in Winterfell.

“The maester told me what happened.”

His father raised his eyebrow.

“Another reason for you not to be here.”

Robb shook his head.

“My wife and child would have been dead if you hadn’t been there at the Twins. It would be a poor way to repay you, if I wasn’t here.”

His father huffed.

“You don’t need to repay me anything. You don’t owe me anything. It is a father's duty to protect his children. It was my duty to protect house Stark. And I failed to do so many times in the past few years.”

Robb let out a heavy breath.

“Only the Lannisters are to blame for this war. And they will die for what they have done. And so will Theon. I will personally chop off his head.”

His father nodded slowly.

“Before you return to Winterfell, you will ride to Riverrun. And you’ll spend time with your wife and child. While your mother and I will oversee the reconstruction of Winterfell.”

That was not what they planned. His father was supposed to stay in King’s Landing with the Queen as he advisor until the Seven Kingdoms were once again stable.

“Then how will I kill Theon?”

His father took a deep breath.

“He will be kept hostage until you arrive if that is what you wish. And if he is not killed in battle.”

He shook his head.

“But I promised that I will be the one to kill him for betraying me!”

His father grabbed his shoulder.

“Your family is more important than executing Theon. I learned that lesson the hard way. Don’t repeat my mistakes. Staying with your family is more important than anything else.”

His father was right. They were amidst a war because his father had ridden south instead of staying in Winterfell. He looked down at the ground thinking over his father’s words.

“Robb. I know you are angry right now, but never forget what I always told you and your sibling. When the snow falls, and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.”

He looked up at his father and nodded.

“Aye, Winter is coming. And it’s about to come for the Lannisters.”


End file.
